Stories of You and Me
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: S T R A W H E A R T. 10 different one-shots for LawLuweek2k17: S is for Surgery, T is for Thief, R is for Reply, A is for Absent, W is for Walks, H is for Handwritten Notes, E is for Eventually, A is for Attractive, R is for Receive, and T is for Timeless.
1. S is for Surgery

Law wasn't one for unexpectancies. He was meticulous. He laid everything out onto a table and observed every little detail and tried to think steps and steps ahead. He was a planner. He created and followed his plans with ulterior motives behind ulterior motives. No move was unplanned. No actions was without any thought (usually). He wasn't the type to go off plan. He watched and observed, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He tried to avoid those unexpected things that would unravel his perfect plan. He tried to include those factors for the best way to avoid them. There was no need for those useless factors. They were unwanted distractions.

In this twisted world, Law planned his every move out ever since his family was unrightfully stolen from him. He swore he would kill Doflamingo above everything else. He went to college and became a famous surgeon. His name was an important name in the medical world. On the flip side, he gathered important allies and comrades to take down Doflamingo's Mafia. Everything had to be planned perfectly. As he was revered for being a valued surgeon in his daily life, he would create a new gang and make the name Surgeon of Death be whispered in fear throughout the city in his criminal life.

There were no unthinkable factors in his plan. He had to do this for Corazon. That was his way of life. On this chess board, every move was calculated. There were no unthinkable factors. Those factors were discarded. They were just extra. They were pushed to the back of his mind and avoided.

Too bad this was one factor that just couldn't be avoided. Even the smallest tear would soon unravel his plans before his eyes. Some things just couldn't be avoided. Some things just couldn't be calculated. Some things are just fated to happen. Those some things are named Monkey D. Luffy. Even the smallest action or coincidence may have just altered one's entire future.

~OoOo~

Giving a polite smile, Law sipped his glass of wine. How many glasses have it been already? One? Three? Five? Wine was very much needed with this headache of a man. The overweight man gave a loud bark as he talked about his business.

"I am a genius," the overweight man bragged after many glasses of wine. It may have taken a while, but his tongue was slowly unraveling. In this high class party, there was bound to be certain people who have certain… connections, you can say. This wealthy businessman was one such example. His family has run a well-known company since way back when. The man in front of him was the third son of the president, but in an unfortunate 'accident' the whole family perished, leaving this man in front of Law the sole heir.

It was easy to think that he had connections to the Underworld. Especially since any police member who investigated whether it truly was an accident were mysteriously killed or missing.

Strangely enough, much of its weaponry stock go be missing with no records of being shipped out.

This obviously stunk of Doflamingo all over it. Law gave a polite smile to the man as he continued the talk about how smart he obviously was to be so wealthy.

How men like him made Law sick.

As he moved his wine glass around, Law imagined the idea of dissecting this sick bastard. No one would miss him anyways.

Sighing, Law was stuck to the fact of the matter that he still had to hang around this man and weedle any information out of him.

He sipped his wine at the buzzing chatter in front of him. To another night of torture.

~OoOo~

It was by chance. It was a complete coincidence. Law was returning from that headache of a party. He was able to gather some information, but not without some losses. Law groaned as he felt a bit buzzed from all the alcohol he drank. He really allowed himself to run away with that, didn't he? He should've known better about how to contain himself. He drank just the right amount to still have the ability to (somewhat) think clearly, but not safe enough to drive.

Maybe he should ask Bepo to pick him up instead of taking his car? Law didn't feel safe at the idea of driving with the amount of alcohol he just consumed. He knew what alcohol did to your brain and the mere thought of getting behind the wheel was what led to a car crash.

Law didn't feel that drunk, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He picked up his phone and typed in the familiar number.

"Hey, Bepo, can you pick me up from the party? Yes, that rich business party in the northern area. I consumed a good amount of alcohol. Yeah, uh huh. Mind picking me up? Oh, my car? I parked it at a parking lot nearby. I can pick it up later, but I might need you to drive me there later. Yeah, got it. Meet you at the diner at the corner of the street. Never been there, but it is the one with the giant meat poster on one of the windows. Thanks, Bepo. See you in 15 minutes." On that final note, Law hung up.

He shivered silently as he walked in his suit towards the restaurant in question. Patiently waiting, Law rubbed his arms at the cold temperature on this winter night. Deciding it was much smarter to wait inside the diner, he opened the door and stepped in.

The soft hum of the heater warmed him to the bones. He sighed contently as he surveyed his surroundings. There wasn't much around. A few customers were milling about at this time of night. There was a student studying for exams tucked away in the corner while a young couple was talking over their meal. There was a young man snoring away on the table with a bright red cowboy hat, but he wasn't bothering anyone and the employees didn't seem to mind.

"Hello. What can I get you?" A cheerful voice approached Law. A young man with a scar under his eye in a waiter uniform and straw hat approached him with a sunny smile. It was as if a breath of fresh air after that stuffy party.

"Perhaps a cup of coffee," Law replied suddenly feeling much more cheerful. The waiter bounced over and led him to his table. Never mind the fact that the waiter gave him his menu after asking for what he wanted at the door. Law didn't quite have the heart to point out the black-haired boy's mistake. His enthusiasm was kind of… cute. Not that Law would ever admit it.

"The food Sanji cooks are the best in the whole world! You should try the burger or the cake! Those are absolutely amazing…" the waiter started to drool at the thought. Law couldn't help but hide a small smile. You would think he was the customer instead. Law looked closely for a nametag, but couldn't find one, to his disappointment.

"I would want to drink the coffee," Law repeated. The waiter's eyes lit up at the reply.

"Oh yeah! I will get that out right away. Saaannnjjjiii!" the waiter yelled as he ran towards the kitchen.

"You idiot! Don't yell at indoors! Don't cause any trouble for our manager, Nami-swan!" someone yelled inside. Law snorted in amusement.

There was probably never a quiet moment here, he noted, as he saw the cashier yell super when the couple paid. There was an older man with an Afro playing a violin in a chair, laughing loudly while singing. There was some shouting from the kitchen from someone named Sanji, a cook, he gathered from the yellings, at the delivery guy named Zoro. Apparently Zoro got lost for half the day? They also tossed in some insults at each other and a loud crash was heard. Some pots and pans clattered onto the floor, while glass shattered.

Law winced at the loud sound and looked around. The college student was inside his own world and didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, a woman with very loud lungs, were yelling at the duo from inside the kitchen about how much beri it would cost them to fix the damage. By some miracle, the freckled man was still peacefully inside Dream Land despite the total chaos inside the diner.

Strangely enough, there was something soothing about this chaos. It kind of reminded Law of his own hospital. There was never a quiet moment in the city with people milling in and out of the medical building. There was always kids crying or the constant noise of medical instruments. It was kind of like home here.

"Here is your coffee!" the mysterious waiter exclaimed and plopped down the cup. He still seemed cheerful despite there must be hell behind him.

"Aren't you...going to check on everything behind you?" Law tentatively asked waving toward the door leading to hell.

"Nah. Shishishi. Nami is scary when she is angry. Might add some interest to my debts if I interrupt her right now. I might be the one getting punched instead of Zoro and Sanji. Sanji and Zoro are some of my closest friends! Sanji is a bit weird though with the way he fawns over the ladies. While Sanji might make the best food, but Zoro is the coolest! He is a SWORDSMAN, ya know? He volunteers in the dojo and works as a delivery guy, but he keeps getting lost. One time he drove toward the east part of the city and ended up in the south, north, then west! Then he ended up circling in center for a long time. Shishishi. They're all the best!"

Well, this Nami character was certainly a colorful person, as was this Zoro and Sanji person. In fact, Law would bet his life savings that at least every employee had at least be a bit weird or crazy to work here.

Sipping his coffee quietly, Law quietly decided to come here more often.

With no customers to help, the waiter stuck around and chattered about everything from meat (You like meat? No real opinion? YAHOO! MORE MEAT FOR ME) to his friends (Usopp makes the coolest stories EVER! He told me about how he fend off a giant Labrador who was trying to steal his delicious hamburger with just a plastic knife!) to his cool brother, Ace, and it was kind of nice.

Law felt quite disappointed when he realized that he reached to the bottom of the cup on his coffee. It was a sign that he had been here for much too long. Sighing loudly, he asked the waiter for the check. Looking a bit sad (or was that just Law's wistful thinking when a huge smile was plastered on the mystery waiter's face?), the waiter disappeared only to quickly return with check. Easily paying with some cash, Law gave it back to the waiter with a heavy feeling in his chest.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Law quickly look it out and saw that he received a few messages. Scrolling through his messages, apparently Bepo was about five minutes away. He was apologizing for being half an hour late (has it really been 45 minutes? It was hard to believe) and he could pick Law up soon.

Frowning at the knowledge that he had to leave much too soon, Law texted a quick thanks and he will be standing outside the doors. Standing up with a heavy heart, he caught the sight of his waiter talking with the blue haired man. Seeing the male tilt his head back and laugh, almost glowing because of his bright smile, Law honestly thought it was Cupid's arrow hitting its target.

Feeling much more cheerful at the sight of the smile, Law slipped a generous amount of beri underneath the pepper and salt. Now walking away with the determination of someday seeing that waiter once again, Law exited the diner.

Funny how just entering one place could alter your entire life.

The familiar sight of his best friend's car, Law hopped in. Beto asked about how recon went, and Law answered out the usual. Bepo, in turn, talked about what happened at the hospital while he was gone and about the next crazy stunt the Strawhats gang have pulled. He curiously also asked when it was the best time to go back to the Underground.

Law replied not just yet and how it was better to wait and watch to see what will happen.

~OoOo~

The next time Law went to the diner, it was bustling during the breakfast rush. Looking around for his mysterious waiter, Law asked about a straw hat worker. With a knowing twinkle in her eye, a waitress named Robin informed him that his mystery waiter only worked part-time, as did the rest of them, and he was currently in classes.

Law tried not to show his disappointment. On the bright side, Robin was a great person to discuss books with, even if it was for a short while.

~OoOo~

Law entered during his lunch break and tried to talk to a short waiter named Chopper after failing to find his mystery person. Despite looking a bit young, Law found himself chatting to the teen instead about medical history and theories after learning the teengaer was studying medicine.

Only after exiting the diner, did Law realize he forgot to ask Chopper about his mystery waiter.

~OoOo~

Several times, Law entered the diner with only returning with disappointment for a variety of reasons, like he couldn't ask because everyone was too busy or he himself had only ten minutes to get something and leave.

Several other times, Law drove past the diner, wondering if he should enter only to face disappointment or would finally meet his grinning waiter.

Several times have Law always wondered the words: what if.

~OoOo~

The next time Law went to the diner, it was during one of his breaks and he brought Bepo, Shachi and Penguin with him.

Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh, is this the place that the waiter you are crushing on works?" Shachi said a bit too loudly for Law's tastes.

Law hissed loudly and kicked Shachi. Shachi gave a small yelp, but still smirked at Law because he knew he was right about Law's crush.

"Oh please, you are absolutely smitten and don't even deny it!"

Penguin decided to jump into the conversation.

"You don't even know his name and only met like, once! How about you go meet some other lovely girls or guys instead?" Penguin suggested. Law snorted at the thought.

"I barely have the time to stop by here, much less go to bars and meet people," he replied. Law had the feeling that none of them could be as a unique character as Luffy though.

"Okay, okay," Penguin quickly consented, "but I am still right. You don't even know his name! Why haven't you asked anyone yet?"

"You don't think I haven't tried," Law muttered. Everyone was always too busy or seemed to brush his question off. Perhaps everyone, or just the world, had it out for him. Law couldn't help by sigh at the thought. This wasn't like him. He wasn't the type to get all lovesick, yet here he was, pining away. He was the Surgeon of Death! Honestly! What was wrong with him?

Shachi and Penguin exchanged looks because of what started as some teasing made Law even more depressed. Luckily, Bepo was there to steer the conversation away and remind them that they had to get going or else they would be late again.

~OoOo~

Perhaps it was better to not have waited. Deciding to go to the middle of a war between the police and mafia wasn't the best idea he has had, but he was smart. He was planning to observe and perhaps catch a glimpse of the famous straw hat gang.

Unfortunately, a huge surprise awaited him.

Law cursed loudly when he saw that Firefist Ace was now dead. He directed Jimbei to come to his car so they can whisk Strawhat (Luffy, his mind whispered) away to his house, where they could patch him up. Bepo was navigating them through the dark streets of the city and Shachi was driving the car. In the van, there was some medical equipment and Penguin helped Law keep the patients stabilized.

Law tried to push his emotions down as his hands began to tremble at the familiar sight of the face he has been longing for. It was hard to focus when one of his patients was someone he knew. Luffy's life, his mysterious waiter, was in his hands.

No pressure at all.

Law knew he had to focus. Law pushed away all emotions as he focused on the blood and the organs.

He was the Surgeon of Death. He was one of the best surgeons around. Surgery was something he knew best and was something he know he could do. He was a doctor and he needed to be strong for his patient.

Surgery was the one thing he could do for Luffy right now.

~OoOo~

If only Luffy would stop moving around or else his wounds would reopen! Thank goodness Jinbe was there.

Law felt kind of helpless as he watched the male rampage. He wanted to help, but… just couldn't. He wasn't good with comforting other people, much less talking about the dead people in their life or his own.

Law sighed and covered his eyes. He could hear and feel the grief in Luffy's voice ringing in his ears. He could understand Luffy's pain though. Law could picture the smiling face of Corazón's face.

Law couldn't help but hide inside distant memories as he thought about all his losses and why he had to keep going. Why he had to live.

Hopefully Luffy will remember too.

~OoOo~

Someday, Law would meet Luffy, his mysterious waiter, once again, two years later, in an underground lab. Perhaps, after all these years, fate was just waiting for the right moment for the two to reunite.

Perhaps it was finally time to introduce himself properly as Luffy's long-ago customer and his new ally (and now reluctant friend... and perhaps even more).

FIN

* * *

 **IT IS THAT TIME FOR YEAR PEOPLE! I missed the MarcAce event because I was away, so I need to try my best in my second favorite pairing's time to shine! STRAWHEART PROMPTS FOR THE WIN! Time for to dump all my AU ideas into this event! I know that aren't canon, but hard to fit stuff canon wise. Despite how all my ideas are AU's so I hope you may enjoy them. I am so excited to join in and can't wait to read all the wonderful submissions! I don't feel very confidant with my writing (way too rushed of an ending, but oh well), but I hope you enjoyed my crappy writing either way.**

 **This was based VERY loosely on canon and was obviously set AU. There are many differences, but I was too lazy to do my research. Sorry! One Piece has way too much information for me to remember. I feel bad if anyone was out of character, but again, I tried! I hope you enjoyed it all the same though.**

 **THIS IS UNEDITED! I would if I could but I am sick and feeling awful...**

 **I don't own anything of OP or the cover image on FF. Hope you all enjoyed and leave a fav, follow, comment, or kudo. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	2. T is for Thief

You hear the stories about how someone comes to steal something from a famous house and ends up stealing something so much more, like the owner's heart or something.

Law couldn't help but snort at the cliche stories. He picked up the calling card. What an absurd threat. At least this wouldn't end up being some cliche story.

On a simple white card, there was a proclamation that the phantom Straw Hat group that they shall steal all the meat and money inside his mansion (which wasn't even teachnically his, but Doflamingo's). Law was about to leave when he spotted it by the door, underneath a flower pot set upon a table. Unsure what it was, Law picked it up.

Law tucked the card away and clicked his tongue loudly. He could get the money part, but certainly not the meat.

There wasn't like there was much to steal. Sure, there was a valuable painting or two on his walls, but that was more for appearance purposes than much actual value. Even if this was a mansion, it was mostly filled with books or expensive furniture. Law wasn't the type to leave a lot of jewelry lying around, if he had any, much less any money.

Did this phantom group even do their research?

Law hummed thoughtfully. Probably not, if this was actually legit. If they did, they would probably target someone else. It was much more likely that this was another stupid prank by some teenagers. He couldn't help but shake his head. Some people should just get off their asses and work, instead of bothering others. It just caused needless distractions.

Paying not much mind to the note, Law tucked it into his pocket as he left for work.

~OoOo~

Working in a hospital caused a lot more headaches than it actually deserved. Law loved his job, helping people just like his parents once did, but honestly? His friends he didn't like so much.

Penguin and Shachi were valuable assistants and co-workers, but they reminded Law of gossiping girls than actual adults. Their needless love of women didn't really help either.

Jean Bart moved in some heavy equipment into the medical rooms while Ikkaku, Uni, and Clione flew around the floor, handling patients who needed attention. Meanwhile, the gossiping pair was sitting right next to Law while he was trying to fill-out some important paperwork.

"Penguin, who do you think is hotter? Nami or Robin?"

"Shachi, Nami is hotter, of course! Have you seen those legs? They look like they could go on forever…" Penguin dreamily sighed. Law felt the immature urge to throw his pen at them, but contained himself. Why did they have to gossip in the one room that had chairs for employees? Couldn't they stand in the hallway and chat?

"Robin has the brains though! And she is just gorgeous all-around!" Shachi threw his arms up in the air for emphasis.

Law groaned quietly. This gossiping pair were fawning over the workers from the Sunny and Co. building a few blocks away, right in the center of the city. Apparently they sold a variety of supplies from ships to clothing to medical supplies. It was basically a shop like no other with amazing quality supplies at a huge variety. There was even a restaurant!

Law didn't had the time to visit, but he has met some of the board members, such as Zoro and Sanji who often got into brawls with each other. The building was on his to-do list to hit someday. Maybe he could find some books to add to his collection or some good medicines.

He longed for the thought. It was nice to imagine the idea of him actually having the time to do such a thing. Law yawned quietly. When was the last time he slept properly? Was it two weeks ago?

Hearing Law yawn, Shachi and Penguin spun around as if they had ear tuned in just for his sleepiness.

"You need to rest, Doc!" Penguin exclaimed. Law rolled his eyes at the words. He wished. He had a job though and important stuff to do. Sleep was nothing more than a literal dream.

Spying the expression on his boss' face, Shachi jumped into the conversation. "He's right, ya know? Maybe you should rest for a bit in one of the rooms?"

Law hesitated at the idea. He did have time. His next appointment was in half an hour. Those rooms were exclusively reserved for the patients, but the idea of sleep was really tempting right now. Like a lion, Penguin and Shachi pounced onto his hesitance.

Grabbing both arms, Penguin and Shachi yanked Law up. Perhaps too hard as his clipboard clattered uselessly and a white card fluttered out of his pocket onto the marbled floor.

Law scowled at the actions of his friends, but felt too tired to put up a real fight. His mind was slowing down a bit. Law yawned once again. He didn't notice even the card on the floor, unlike Penguin. His friend picked up the clipboard and eyed the innocent white card suspiciously. Was it a business card? Or just a mini reminder for Law? Maybe it was some girl's number?!

Grinning at the thought, the male picked it up with Law none the wiser. He flipped it over, obviously expecting a phone number or business card.

Instead, he got a heist note.

"What the hell is this!?" Penguin yelped loudly. Shachi dropped Law's arm and scrambled over. Law snapped out of daze.

"Hey, give that back!" he warned his friends. Too bad they didn't want to listen.

"Law, someone is planning to rob you!?" Penguin explained in shock.

"Wait a second...give me that!" Shachi shouted and snatched the card out of his best friend's hands.

"Calm down you two. Lower your voice at least! We work in a hospital, for crying out loud. It is just some stupid prank," he chided them for their manners. Shachi pointed an accusatory finger at his boss.

"Do you even know what you just had in your possession!?" Shachi burst out loudly as if he could hardly contain his disbelief.

"A stupid note claiming they will steal all my meat? How terrifying," Law smirked. "Oh, what ever shall we do? Should we call the police? Maybe government? Might as well hire a thousand bodyguards while we are at it." Shachi huffed at Law's mocking words.

"Do you know how serious this is? This is a legit Straw hat heist note! Legit! Real! The famous phantom thieves group has just declared war against you. This is really serious!" Shachi exclaimed and practically shoved the note in Law's face. He batted the redhead's arm away. Raising his eyebrows, Law gave Shachi a disbelieving look.

"Famous?" he echoed in confusion. Shachi rolled his eyes at Law's words.

"Of course, famous. They are wanted criminals! They steal stuff and all. They steal stuff for a good reason, like stolen stuff, but they can make a real ruckus in the process. The police are more furious with them for the property damage rather then the thefts. They are all over the news. How have you not heard of them? This is what you get for being a workaholic!" the employee scolded Law for not hearing something so common.

Law sighed as he felt a headache building on top of his exhaustion. So what he thought was a prank was actually real? Great. How fantastic.

"What should I do, then? Call the police?"

Shachi gasped and shook his head. "Of course not!"

Law groaned loudly at his friend's antics. "Then what are you suggest we do?"

Shachi gave him a no-duh look. "Have a stake-out, of course!"

~OoOo~

It was official. All his friends were crazy. It would make perfect and complete sense to call the police, but nope! His friends just had to be fanboys and want a glimpse of the famous phantom thieves.

Law blamed Shachi for being a total fanboy and converting Penguin too. Instead of catching up on sleep, as he should, Law was stuck with two stalkers watching his hallways with cameras ready.

He really should get new friends.

Law yawned as he watched the windows with a binocular, just waiting for a glimpse of these so called thieves. Honestly. Why was he doing this?

Wait a minute.

Why WAS he doing this!? He wasn't the one who believes in these thieves! It wasn't like Penguin and Shachi were going to check if he was doing his job! He didn't even need to do any of this.

Law felt like slapping his head and throwing his binoculars out of the window. Instead, he settled on throwing them behind his back.

"Ow! That hurt!" someone's voice said behind him. Law rolled his eyes and sighed. Looks like he would now have to apologize. He didn't want to deal with any of this while he was running low on sleep.

Standing up, Law turned around to apologize before it finally clicked.

Standing behind him was a teenager he has never seen wearing a bright red suit and holding a straw hat. Rubbing his head, the male was holding his straw her while frowning. He glared at Law.

"Hey, why are you throwing stuff at me, you bastard?!" the (very cute) teenager yelled at him. Law couldn't help but stare blankly. The teenager or thief, which Law pieced together slowly, huffed loudly. "Why is this house so big? How I am supposed to find anything? Nami is the one who wants all the money, but she is going to be really angry if I don't bring any back. Hey you. The one with the cool spotted hat. Are you the owner of this house? Do you know where all the money and meat is?"

Law continued to stare for a moment, before finally snapping out of his daze. "What kind of phantom thief wears a bright red outfit and asks the victim where all the meat and money is!?"

The thief just shrugged and grinned. "Because it is cooler that way!"

Law thought the point of being a phantom thief was to be sneaky. Apparently not.

Standing up, Law officially lost all his sanity. Knowing that his conspiring stalker friends were on the third floor, where his few valuable paintings were, he instead gestured the phantom thief to follow him. Might as well humor the kid.

Walking down the numerous steps, they finally arrived at the kitchen. The thief's eyes sparkled as he saw the fridge. Having no sense of sneakiness, he yelled meat loudly and threw open the fridge door. From there, he started to devour all of Law's food in a blink of an eye.

Law just stared. Was it even humanly possible to eat so much food?

The thief swallowed a drumstick whole and turned around at Law. "Thanks for the food! The name's Luffy! Nami says I am not supposed to say my name, but you are a nice guy. Let's be friends! What's yours?"

"Trafalgar Law," he stared automatically since his brain couldn't catch up at the series of contradictions this Luffy was.

"Torao? I thought the owner of this house is Doflamingo. Robin said he was a real bastard and hurt a lot of people. That's why we were targeting it! Nami said it was bound to have some money," Luffy said with a frown as he stuffed his face with more food. He winced at how Luffy totally butchered his name.

Though the names Nami and Robin sounded quite familiar.

It wasn't hard to piece together what was going on since a particular conversation happened today.

"Wait, do Nami and Robin work for Sunny and Company?" Law tentatively asked. Luffy just nodded his head, not seeming to mind to hand out information about his phantom group to Law. Law groaned. He should've known. He knew the rumors about how crazy the people who work there are.

"Doflamingo is my uncle. He does technically own this place, but I have lived here for a while. There isn't much to steal, I assure you," Law explained. "And he is quite a bastard. I wouldn't mind you guys stealing from him."

At those words, Luffy's eyes lit up. "Hey, let's be allies and work together! We can totally screw Doflamingo over!"

Law pause to think about the words, before shrugging.

Eh. Screw it. It wasn't like he had much to lose.

Sticking out his hand, Luffy took it and grabbed it.

"It's a deal," Law said.

And this was the start of their relationship and was quite a story to tell about how the two met.

FIN

* * *

 **I have no words. I tried, okay!? I think it came out decent, despite it being short. Yes, it was a thief AU because why not. I did say this was a start of AU one-shots.**

 **Please give you my support by leaving behind some words and I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Nothing belong to me!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	3. R is for Reply

Unknown: Sanji, fooooooddd. Can I have some food?

Law: Who's Sanji? I think you called the wrong number.

Unknown: Eh? Isn't this the Baratie's phone?

Law: No.

Unknown: Oh. My name's Luffy! What's yours?

Law: I don't give my number to strangers.

Unknown: Well, I already have your number, so we aren't strangers anymore!

Law: …I have no words for that logic.

Unknown: Hey. What do you work as?

Law: Well, I'm a doctor. A surgeon, if you want to be more specific. I cut people open. I sometimes rip their hearts out too if they annoy me too much.

Unknown: THAT IS SO AMAZING!

Law: ? You think it is cool that I cut people open? Or rip their hearts out?

Unknown: Well, yeah. Don't you save lives too?

Law: I guess.

Unknown: That is what doctors do. My friend Chopper is a doctor too! He is the best!

Law: You know Doctor Chopper?

Unknown: Well, yeah! CHOPPER IS MY FRIEND!

Law: I already got that.

Unknown: Shishishi. Sanji is my friend too. He works are the Baratie. He's a chef there. He cooks for me and Zoro sometimes since we can't cook. We usually ordered take-out but Sanji was angry about all the leftovers in the fridge.

Unknown: Those two started to argue about how no food should be left behind. Zoro said it was fine to eat old food. Sanji wasn't happy about that and started to call him a marimo. Zoro started to call him a pervert and the two began to fight.

Unknown: Zoro used his swords and Sanji used his legs. They destroyed the table Nami bought for us when we moved in. Nami was angry at those two. Zoro called her a witch. Sanji was proclaiming his apologies. The neighbors were just laughing though at Zoro's expense. One of our neighbors started to yell at them about how noisy it was and it ruined her stitching of her dolls. It wasn't very cute now because do their antics.

Unknown: It was a blast!

Law: Your friends and neighbors are very...unique characters. Why are you telling all of this to a stranger whom you don't even know their name, much less their gender?

Unknown: Because we are friends! What is your name by the way?

Law: I don't have to tell you.

Unknown: You will tell me eventually since we are friends now.

Law: Right… Anyways, your friend works at that famous restaurant, right? It is only logical he would have high expectations for food. Why don't you call him instead of calling the restaurant?

Unknown: Sanji's phone broke. He was holding it in his pocket and when he was fighting with Zoro, it flew out. Zoro slashed it in half.

Law: Okay. I guess. Nothing you say can surprise me anymore. I looked it up and here is the restaurant's number: [Phone number].

Unknown: Thanks a lot mysterious nice person! I need to go order some food. I am so hungry! SANJI MAKES THE BEST MEAT!

Law: You're welcome.

~OoOo~

Penguin: LAW! ARE YOU TEXTING!? ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOP!

Law: I am right next door, ya know.

Penguin: WHEN I PASSED BY I SAW YOU ON YOUR PHONE! TYPING!

Law: So?

Penguin: ME AND SHACHI ARE TOGETHER TILL LIKE FIVE MINUTES AGO SO I KNOW YOU WEREN'T TEXTING US!

Law: I don't see the big deal right now. No need to type in all caps.

Penguin: YOU NEVER TEXT. LIKE NEVER UNLESS IT IS US TWO. DON'T YOU SAY IT IS TOO UNPROFESSIONAL? YOU ONLY USE YOUR PHONE FOR BUSINESS CALLS AND TEXT THE TWO OF US.

Law: It doesn't matter. I can text if I want.

Penguin: OMG! DID YOU MAKE A NEW FRIEND? WAIT A MINUTE, DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!

Law: What the fuck? NO!

Penguin: THEY GROW UP JUST TOO FAST. LAW, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU ARE FINALLY BREAKING OUT OF YOUR ANGSTY TEEN STAGE OF YOUR LIFE! YOU MAKE YOUR PAPA SO PROUD.

Law: Listen to yourself! First of all, I am not dating anyone. Second of all, the person who I was talking to was a guy, I think. Third of all, I don't even know the guy or kid because he texted the wrong number! Fourth of all, I CAN FIRE YOU IF I WANT.

Penguin: Nah. You love us too much. We are best friends! And who else around can stand your morbid humor? You talk about ripping people's hearts out in a daily basis to scare them away!

Law: Actually, Luffy wasn't afraid about that at all. He barely bat an eye.

Penguin: Luffy? Is that the person who you were texting?

Law: Yeah.

Penguin: That name sounds oddly familiar…

Law: Don't know. Don't care. Didn't even add him to my contacts. It isn't like he is going to text me again. He was trying to call the Baratie, where his friend worked. And shouldn't you be working by now or else I will dock your pay. Your lunch break ended 15 minutes ago.

Penguin: CRAP.

Law: You have five minutes to get back to work or else I am going to dock off some money and make you work the night shifts for the rest of the week.

Penguin: THAT AIN'T FAIR! I AM NOT EVEN DONE WITH MY FOOD. PLUS, ME AND SHACHI WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO A BAR AND PICK UP SOME LADIES TOMORROW!

Law: Then I guess you will have to go hungry. You have four minutes left.

Penguin: AREN'T WE FRIENDS?!

Law: 3 minutes left.

Penguin: FUCK. GOTTA SPEED EAT THEN. BYE!

~OoOo~

Penguin: Shachi, I am reaaaalllyyyy sorry!

Shachi: What is it?

Penguin: I can't make it to the bar.

Shachi: What, no!? You have to be my wingman, Penguin! Heaven forbid Law being one. For someone who can break hearts, he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body.

Penguin: I dunno about that. Even if he can be a bit morbid, I think he is a romantic underneath all those layers! I think someday he will fall in love, and fall in love hard.

Shachi: I sincerely doubt it. Want to bet on it?

Penguin: Yeah! Is 20 a good amount?

Shachi: Deal. Anyways, why can't you go?

Penguin: I was texting Law earlier. I ended up texting him too long and annoyed him.

Shachi: Ouch. Really? He usually lets us off a bit for being late to work since we are his best friends. What did you do to piss him off so much?

Penguin: He is making me take all the night shifts. He didn't even let me finish my lunch! I had to gulp it down in in three minutes. I nearly choked. Then I had to sprint up a flight of stairs to the employee office. Wasn't fun.

Shachi: I am glad you are still alive, at least. Law let you off pretty easy though.

Penguin: That he did, but it still ain't any fun. T_T

Shachi: No duh.

Penguin: Ya know I saw Law texting earlier, so I made a huge deal about since it wasn't either of us. Someone texted the wrong number and it was to Law.

Shachi: WTF!?

Penguin: I know, right? He said he thought the guy wasn't going to text him anymore, so he didn't add the dude to his contacts, but I think he secretly wanted him to.

Shachi: IS THE WORLD ENDING!?

Penguin: No, but I think it would be good for Law. He needs more friends beside us.

Shachi: If he does make friends with the guy, they grow up so fast.

Penguin: SEE! Law was angry at me saying that though.

Shachi: Well, Law is a grumpy pants.

Penguin: Lol. So true. He is like a grouchy cat sometimes. Ya know, Law was smiling when he was texting?

Shachi: REALLY?

Penguin: It was a small smile, but it was definitely there!

Shachi: Wow. Is this reality or a dream?

Penguin: I don't know, but I hope the guy texts Law again. I think that it would be good for him.

~OoOo~

Unknown: Hey, Doc! How are you?

Law: Tired. Busy. Doing work. Dealing with horrible patients. Trying to contain myself from hitting persistent, flirty women. I am having an amazing day, thank you very much.

Unknown: You have women coming after you? Sanji would kill for that!

Law: I sincerely hope that your friend doesn't resort to murder.

Unknown: Ya know, he nearly died of a nosebleed once?

Law: As a doctor, I have to say that must be a lot of blood and it is best if your friend stays away from all ladies.

Unknown: Wow. Someone is in work mode. Do you work all day?

Law: Basically.

Unknown: That isn't good for you! It is good to get out in the sun and have fun with friends!

Law: My friends work in the hospital too. And their definition of fun is hooking up with someone. No thanks.

Unknown: We are friends though! Let's hang out!

Law: Why? For all you known, I can be a murderer or kidnapper.

Unknown: Nah. You are a good person. I know it!

Law: …Whatever you say if it makes you happy.

Unknown: :D Is that a yes to hanging out? Maybe will you finally tell me your name?

Law: Hell no.

Unknown: Awww. D:

Law: Don't you have work to do?

Unknown: I usually help out with my friends if I do need some money. Usually, I am in class during college.

Law: What are you studying?

Unknown: Business and a side of pirate history. I am going to make the best and biggest company all around the world that will sell all sorts of stuff and become THE COMPANY KING!

Law: Is that even a thing?

Unknown: Well, yeah! If a long time ago there was a King of the Pirates, why can't we have a King of the Companies?

Law: I guess you have a point.

Unknown: Hey! You should work with me!

Law: What the hell?! I work in a hospital. What does that have to do with business?

Unknown: My friends are going to work with me to provide all sorts of things! Nami is going to manage our money. Sanji is going to make the best food from all around. Zoro is going to do a sword training type of thing, maybe some betting on fighting, while being my VP. Robin is going to handle history items! Archy-something. Something with a lot of old stuff. She is really smart! Brook is going to provide the entertainment and Franky is going to make the ships. Usopp is going to write stories. Chopper is going to provide the medical supplies! A bunch of my other friends are going to pitch in or have business connections. What do you say? At least buy our stuff and we can work together!

Law: Who knows.

Unknown: YES!

Law: I didn't say yes.

Unknown: You didn't say no either. ^^

Law: Whatever.

~OoOo~

Luffy: [Picture]

Law: What's that? Are those...dogs or something?

Luffy: THEY ARE KUNG FU DUGONGS! ONCE YOU BEAT ONE, THEY FOLLOW YOU AS THEIR MASTER!

Law: Are they inside your bathtub? And why so many? It is practically full of them!

Luffy: I ended up beating a lot and they followed me home. I wanted to keep them, but Zoro and Nami said no. TT_TT They were so sad.

Law: Considering it is you, you would probably forget to feed them. It is best if you don't keep a pet.

Luffy: HEY! I CAN TOTALLY BE RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH KEEP A PET!

Law: But you certainly don't know what is a reasonable amount of pets.

Luffy: Look at them. [Picture] Look at their sparkling eyes? Even Nami and Vivi had a hard time saying no to that!

Law: Just yell no, then kick them out onto the streets.

Luffy: Wow. You are a heartless man. :P Do you have any pets, Mr. Responsible?

Law: Actually, I do. [Picture] This is my dog, Bepo.

Luffy: IT IS SO BIG AND CUDDLY!

Law: Actually, he is quite soft to snuggle with.

Luffy: Wait, you snuggle with him? For someone who pretends to be so heartless, you are a softy inside. ;D

Law: Shut up. You have no proof.

~OoOo~

Penguin: [Picture] I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE A SMILING LAW!

Law: I demand that you delete that.

Penguin: NO! THIS IS A REALLY SMILE! THIS IS EVIDENCE THAT YOU CAN ACTUALLY SMILE!

Law: I can smile!

Penguin: Smirking is different from smiling.

Law: Does it matter?

Penguin: YES IT DOES! 100%! I AM NEVER GOING TO DELETE THIS PHOTO EVER!

Law: We will see about that…

Penguin: I SENT THIS OUT TO EVERYONE I KNOW! I DOUBT YOU CAN DELETE THAT MANY COPIES!

Law: You are lying. I demand that you delete that photo this instance!

Penguin: NO.

Law: Where are you?

Penguin: YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME!

~OoOo~

Penguin: SHACHI, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!

Shachi: Why are you typing in all caps?

Penguin: Sorry. I forgot you weren't Law. It annoys him a lot. ;)

Shachi: Ah. Makes sense. What is the big emergency?

Penguin: Ya know how I told you earlier that Law was smiling when texting when to texting to that wrong number guy? Well, I caught him glimpse of him SMILING and took a PICTURE OF IT! [Picture]

Shachi: HOLY FUCK! IS THIS LEGIT!?

Penguin: I KNOW, RIGHT? I told Law and he got angry at me. I think he is looking for me right now.

Shachi: Is that why he is stalking the hallways and glaring at everyone?

Penguin: You see him?

Shachi: Yeah. He is right across the room from me. He is glaring at everyone. He even made a baby cry.

Penguin: Fuck. He is pissed. I can't tell what is more scarier. When Law is visibly angry or when it is a quiet anger. Both are scary as hell.

Shachi: Hell ya to that.

Penguin: I have to tell you, I saw Law change the wrong number guy from Unknown to Luffy!

Shachi: He put him in his contacts?

Penguin: Yeah! I think the two are now friends, though Law would never admit it.

Shachi: Haha, so true.

Penguin: Anyways, entertain me since I will probably be hiding for a while. How was the bar?

Shachi: Penguin, you missed out on a lot! There were so many babes! I didn't pick any up though. D:

Penguin: The sad reality of life.

Shachi: Hey Penguin, where are you hiding, anyways?

Penguin: Oh. I am hiding on the roof, standing above the door, so that way when Law opens the door, he won't see me.

Shachi: Thanks.

Penguin: Thanks?

Shachi: FUCK! PENGUIN, RUN!

Penguin: Huh?

Shachi: That last two texts were Law! He grabbed my phone and typed it in! HE IS COMING FOR YOU!

Penguin: FUCK!

Shachi: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Penguin: Did he read our texts?

Shachi: No. He just quickly typed his message in, read yours, and ran away.

Penguin: That means he doesn't know you have the picture! Shachi, send it to someone else so we don't lose our evidence!

Shachi: I'm on it!

Penguin: Also, tell my mother I love her!

Shachi: You don't even have a mother.

Penguin: I always wanted to try that line. Fuck. He is almost here. There is no way to escape. GOODBYE WORLD!

Shachi: Penguin?

Shachi: Penguin?

Shachi: PENGUIN!

Penguin: Oh. You have the picture too?

Shachi: ...Law?

Penguin: Yes.

Shachi: Don't kill us. Plz.

Penguin: I will think about it, if you hand over the photo.

Shachi: About that…

Shachi: I WILL MAKE THE MOST OF PENGUIN'S SACRIFICE AND SHALL NEVER GIVE IT TO YOU!

Penguin: JUST GIVE IT TO ME, DAMN IT.

~OoOo~

Law: I hate having friends.

Luffy: Really? Having friends are awesome!

Law: You have hundreds of friends though. You wouldn't understand.

Luffy: Nah. I understand how friends can annoy each other, but at the end of the day they are still friends. Even if Sanji and Zoro yell at each other, they still trust each other and can work together.

Law: That is surprisingly wise, coming from you.

Luffy: Thanks!

Luffy: Right now I am with my friend Vivi and the others. They are talking about how Vivi has all these people vying for her hand, but she has rejected them all. She doesn't love any of them, apparently…

Luffy: What is love?

Law: You don't know love?

Luffy: Well, I love my nakama and brothers, but how is that any different from romantic love?

Law: Fuck. I dunno. You asked the worst guy.

Luffy: Eh? So you can't explain! Pleeeaaassssseee.

Law: I guess you can say romantic love can come in different ways. There are some loves where you just fall in love with them immediately, or other loves that build over knowing people for a long time and caring them, eventually evolving into love. Love can be trusting that person and caring for them, or just longing to know them more, be around them, or know everything about them. It comes in many different ways, you can say.

Luffy: Really? Huh…

Law: I haven't really been exposed to love that much, but do you get it?

Luffy: So love can be longing to know that person?

Law: Yeah, I guess. Like your whole body craves to know everything about them and be with them. Like they are your missing puzzle piece, as cheesy as that sounds.

Luffy: Doc?

Law: Yeah?

Luffy: I think I love you.

Law: ...

~OoOo~

Shachi: Penguin, I think we have a problem.

Penguin: You got that right. Law who used to be attached to his phone 24/7 is suddenly flinching at the sight of a text message.

Shachi: I hate to admit it, but you were right about Law falling in love hard.

Penguin: Do you know what happened? Did the two get in a fight?

Shachi: I asked Law and he muttered something about love under his breath, before running away.

Penguin: Love? Did Law confess!?

Shachi: I don't know, but we HAVE to fix this.

Penguin: I agree. The only thing scarier than an angry Law is a depressed Law.

Shachi: What do you suggest we do?

Penguin: How about locking him in and forcing him to have a conversation with the Luffy?

Shachi: Would that even work?

Penguin: Considering we don't know anything about the guy besides his name, do you have a better idea?

Shachi: Good point. Let's do this when Law is the last one in the hospital and lock him in his office.

Penguin: Let's do this. Law's true love is riding on this! And so is my 20!

Shachi: Don't remind me.

~OoOo~

Law: Hello.

Luffy: Hello.

Law: …

Luffy: …

Law: Fuck it. My stupid friends locked me in my office and demanded I sort this out.

Luffy: I'm sorry. I did something idiotic. Robin said it probably made you uncomfortable.

Law: A bit.

Luffy: It is fine that you don't return my feelings. I still want to be friends.

Law: Fuck.

Law: It isn't that I don't return your feelings.

Law: It is just that, well. Fuck.

Luffy: Huh? Do you like me too?

Law: A bit more than I should.

Luffy: Then why were you ignoring me!? I DON'T LIKE BEING IGNORED!

Law: I'm sorry. I am not good with feelings or love. Everyone I loved died.

Luffy: I won't die.

Law: You don't know that.

Luffy: I won't. You wouldn't be able to get rid of me even in the afterlife.

Law: Maybe. You are annoying enough.

Luffy: Hey!

Law: But I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me.

Luffy: Is that all?

Law: We haven't even met. I don't even know your age, beside you are in college.

Luffy: That isn't hard. With your phone number, I know you live in the area at least. We can meet up.

Law: Will we even like each other if we met? I am the type of person to scare everyone away.

Luffy: Well, I like you now, and I will certainly like you more if we meet in person. We should at least start to get to know each more if you are that worried! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and my best friend is Zoro. I'm 18. I love meat and my grandpa works for the police. I don't know my father. My brothers work abroad. My favorite color is red. I always wear this straw hat because I made a process to become the KING OF THE COMPANIES!

Luffy: Okay. Now it is your turn.

Law: Really?

Luffy: YES! You are the one who is so worried! Plus, I don't even know your name yet!

Law: I'm Trafalgar D. Water Law. I'm 26. I am an orphan. I work at a hospital with my best friends, Shachi and Penguin. I have a dog named Bepo. I wear this spotted hat my parents gave me. I don't like to be ordered around btw. I am a famous surgeon, but I don't really care. Also, I am in love with Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy: Asdfghjkl.

Law: ?

Luffy: I really want to see you in person, Law.

Law: ...Me too.

Luffy: Please come over? Let's meet up!

Law: At the Baratie?

Luffy: Sure. Let's meet up tomorrow!

Law: Isn't that a bit too soon?

Luffy: I just want to see you as soon as possible.

Law: Fuck it. Let's meet right now.

Luffy: It is 12 in the night.

Law: Oh yeah. It is probably closed by now.

Luffy: No, it's fine. I can call Sanji. He tends to work late anyways. He would probably be glad if I finally eat.

Law: YOU haven't been eating!?

Luffy: I was really worried, okay!? I am starving now though! Let's go immediately!

Law: You should've still ate though. Your friends must have been worried.

Luffy: My brothers kept calling me. Sanji cooked all my favorites. I just… wasn't in the mood at the moment. All the food tasted bland.

Law: I'm sorry.

Luffy: I'm sorry too. But let's forget about that and focus on the present now!

Luffy: I can finally see you, Law. I am so happy.

Law: Me too, Luffy.

~OoOo~

Penguin: Can I totally take credit for all of this right now!?

Shachi: I helped!

Penguin: But I predicted it!

Shachi: No, you didn't! You just predicted he would fall in love, but not with Luffy.

Penguin: True, but I also said he had a romantic bone underneath all of those glares.

Shachi: Huh?

Penguin: He is meeting Luffy for the first time. In the Baratie. Which was how all of this started.

Shachi: Well, crap. I guess he really does have a romantic bone.

Penguin: You still owe me money.

Shachi: Fine.

Penguin: ^^

Shachi: You are just happy that you won a bet.

Penguin: Can't lie that I am. But I also got my best friend together with the grandson of the police chief. I KNEW his name sounded familiar! Ya know, I am a matchmaker genius!

Shachi: Don't hold your breath, considering you can't get a date.

Penguin: Neither can you.

Shachi: …

Penguin: …

Shachi: I really wish I had a girlfriend, dammit.

Penguin: Me too. LAW YOU LUCKY FUCKER!

Shachi: The woes of the lonely single life.

Penguin: Cheers to that.

Penguin: I am just glad Law replied to that text. Funnily enough, if Law ignored that text like he usually does to other numbers, he never would've met Luffy.

Shachi: Yeah, with all the shit that Law's been through, the kid better make Law real happy.

Penguin: Agreed. We are great best friends, aren't we?

Shachi: That we are.

Penguin: By the way, do you still have that picture of Law smiling?

Shachi: Uni has it.

Penguin: We should totally make a poster with that picture on it and plaster it all over the hospital.

Shachi: He is going to kill us.

Penguin: That he will, but he is probably going to already since we locked him inside his office, no matter how happy he ended up being. We might as well get some laughs out of it.

Shachi: Good point. Let's start right away?

Penguin: Yeah. We should.

FIN

* * *

 **I put way more antics of Penguin and Shachi than LawLu, but I really had fun writing them! Even if they were OOC, this was a really fun story to write. Leave aside that you should probably call a restaurant and not text. Let's just call that as Luffy was an idiot, okay? I have never done a wrong number AU and put everything in text format. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did! I am really sick, but I had just to write this. It was just too fun!  
**

 **Please leave a comment, fav, follow, or kudo as you leave because those really encourage me!**

 **I don't own anything!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	4. A is for Absent

The kid was annoying. Law clicked his tongue loudly as he glared at the student next to him. It was a required class to graduate high school. He sighed as he opened his Stupid sketchbook.

Honestly, why was it required to take an ART class!? Law frowned at his drawings. They weren't spectacular like certain students, but they weren't a sore sight for eyes.

That didn't mean Law liked them though. He didn't give much of a damn about any of this. He just wanted to focus on his studies to go to the top colleges in the country, but then there was this class. It would be impossible to focus normally.

The class just just too out of control. There wasn't a silent moment without some laughs or mini-firecrackers (courtesy of Usopp launching them in class), it was a miracle no one hasn't been suspended yet. The Vice Principal, Garp, just mostly laughed things off. He was one of the most craziest people in the school. You would think someone like him, a responsible figure, would know how to use DOORS.

This whole school was crazy. Grand Line High was a place that created powerful students in athletics or brains, but at the cost of your sanity.

The student next to him was a huge, daily part of the chaos. His name was Monkey D. Luffy. He was the grandson of Garp. It was only natural he was as crazy as the old man. Luffy was a sophomore, while Law was a senior. Usually they would have never even crossed paths (though Law did often see the male getting into fights for his friends), but this class was the only reason why Law saw the grinning face everyday.

It made him sick.

Law made it perfectly clear that he had no intentions of being friends with Luffy, but the boy was still persistent with his advances. Even their art teacher, Shanks, said it was a losing battle with 'Anchor,' as did all of Luffy's friends.

If that was the case, Law would be the first one to prove them all wrong.

~OoOo~

"Why are you so intent at glaring everyone?" Shachi said. Law shrugged as he bit his onigiri.

"They have to know who they are dealing with," he replied as he flipped the page in his science textbook while eating.

"But do you really need to flip Kidd off? He was so pissed at you, so that means us too!" Penguin complained at Law.

"Fuck Kidd. He needs to learn his place," Law replied as he finished his lunch and started to take notes about the text chapter. His friends groaned at his uncaring attitude, but knew it was futile to tell him otherwise. Law hated being bossed around.

They respected him and were loyal, but it was obvious that they were sometimes frustrated by his actions. It wasn't like it was a huge deal though. The two friends then turned their attention about a girl Penguin would love to go out with.

As they sat on the school roof, Law could hear a loud laughs. Standing up, Law peeked over the fence to see Luffy surrounded by people as he start to goof off. What an idiot. Law glared at the straw hat boy.

Seeing their best friend frown, Shachi gathered the courage to ask the question he has been dying to ask since the beginning of the year. "What do you hate Luffy so much? Sure, he can be a bit of an idiot, but he is strong and nice guy overall. Even if he is very crazy. There is nothing wrong with the guy, but you detest him a lot. Why?"

Law frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "No real reason," he replied, "he is just really annoying."

Penguin and Shachi traded looks, but they left it that.

~OoOo~

"Tooorraaaooo!" someone whined from behind him and jumped on top of him.

"Luffy," he heard Nami yell as Law growled softly. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law as if they were tentacles and hugged him tightly.

"Torao, wanna hang out? Sanji made the BEST food! C'mon!" Luffy said with a loud laugh and a huge grin that made Law's heart ache.

"Straw hat-ya, get the hell OFF ME!" Law snapped in anger. He scowled when Luffy didn't follow with his command. The idiot just laughed, the annoying bastard.

"C'mon Luffy. You are going to miss the food!" Zoro called as he leaned against the wall.

"Buuuuut I want Torao to join us!" the teenager gave a childlike whine. Nami sighed loudly as she facepalmed, muttering about how Luffy was the most stubborn idiot ever.

"Trafalgar obviously is very busy, so it is probably best if you didn't bother him. You wouldn't want all the food Sanji made go to waste, right?" Robin, who was the history TA and probably one of the few sane ones among Luffy's group of friends, said with a small smile.

"Huh," Luffy said thoughtfully, "I guess you have a point, Robin." The younger consented and unwrapped his arms and legs off Law. Thank goodness for that, or else Law would've blown a fuse. Luffy jumped off of him in a flash and gave Law another huge grin, which did insane things to his heart that made it ache yet flutter at the same time.

Law tried to stomp the emotion away.

"But you have to hang out with us someday," Luffy insisted. Law scoffed at the idea.

"Yeah, no," he replied as he walked away, trying to distance himself as soon as possible.

He didn't notice the crestfallen expression Luffy had as he had left, but he did feel the glares of Luffy's friends on his retreating back.

"Coward," his mind whispered. Law tried to shake the thought away as he went from a brisk walk to full on sprinting. He didn't stop till he was in the safety of the library. He tried to pretend that he didn't see the similarities between Luffy and Rocinante. He tried to pretend that he didn't want to be friends with Luffy. He tried to pretend that he didn't wanted to see the boy smile everyday.

He just didn't want to get hurt again. Did that make him a coward? Yes, yes it did.

What would Rocinante would have said to him?

~OoOo~

He was an idiot. He shouldn't fall for Luffy. The kid was a whirlwind. Law could reach out for him, only for his fingers to slip right by. He would only get hurt in the end.

Other times, Luffy was like a sun, shining down on Law with his constant babbles and smiles. It was hard to decide if Law wanted to run away from Luffy or to him. It was easier to run away though. It was safer that way.

He couldn't run forever though, but damn it, he will try.

~OoOo~

There were moments that Luffy would stare at him that made Law feel like he was glass. It made him feel like Luffy could see every single fear and haunted memories of his past.

He felt as if Luffy could see his scarred heart that has been broken a thousand times over. Luffy could see Law's cold demeanor and underneath was a fragile heart. Sometimes, there were moments when he thought that Luffy could see his bloodthirst and anger at the world, sometimes driven only by the thought of revenge. Other times, it was like Luffy could see his true emotions and thoughts. It was as if Luffy could see Law shouting him to leave when he only wanted the younger teen to stay by his side forever.

Those moments made him feel afraid. Those moments made him feel powerless. Those moments was what made Law realize that his hatred for Luffy was the exact opposite, but he was only running away from it. It was the feeling of love that ran deep to his core. It was the same feeling he felt for his family and Rocinante, only to be ripped away from him in the most torturous way.

That feeling of love was the most scariest feeling in the world.

The only thing he could do is push Luffy away everyday and hope Luffy didn't see what Law thought he did.

It was hard when he would see that familiar smile and familiar laugh. It was even harder when he would see the sadness in those warm eyes.

~OoOo~

It was a routine. Come to class. Participate in class barely, while not giving a fuck. Do the work. Ignore Luffy. Leave class and pretend he didn't want to see Luffy's face by his side everyday. Repeat.

It was ironic when you didn't realize how much you would miss something until it was gone.

Law left his heart tug when he noticed that Luffy's seat was empty.

He told himself the idiot would probably bounce back in a few days. He always did. It was normal for Luffy for being absent from class sometimes. The reckless idiot could get hurt sometimes.

It was strange for his routine to be broken on random days, but Luffy always hopped right back.

Everything was fine.

~OoOo~

Everything was clearly not fine. Anyone could see that in Law's expression, but no one voiced out their opinion. It was as if something was absent from his life. As cheesy as it sound, it felt like someone painted his world with grays. It was as if something very important was absent from his life now.

He refused to yield to such a thought. Law couldn't help but glare at everyone as he wandered (replace with: sulked) around campus.

A lot of strange things were happening, he would hear people whisper as he walked around. Law is acting even more scarier than usual, Garp is absent, and Luffy is currently missing. What do you think happened? Garp took another impromptu vacation. Did Law and Luffy's bickering take a turn for do the worse? Did Law HURT him? What do you think?

Law just stalked towards the gossipers, only for them to quickly flee. What cowards, he thought. (You are a coward too, his subconscious whispered to him. Shut the hell up, he thought back. Then why are you sulking? It replied. Why am I talking to myself? Law answered back and that was that.)

Eventually, Penguin and Shachi had enough.

"Law, JUST GO LOOK FOR HIM!" Penguin blurted out loud while waving his arms around for emphasis. Shachi eagerly nodded in agreement.

"Please just put us out of our misery," Shachi groaned as he fell backward. Laying on the roof, Shachi gave a pleading look to their stubborn friend.

Law just ignored them. He slammed his book shut and glared at them as a warning. Too bad they decided to ignore said warning.

"C'mon Law! We could talk to Garp!" Penguin winced at the thought. "Actually, maybe his brothers. Oh wait, they are abroad and hate you too. So do his friends, though Robin and Chopper slightly less so. Ugh. This is your fault, Law. You can't ask anyone what is wrong with the kid because you pretend you hate him. Ya know, if I didn't see you sulk right now, I would be thinking the same thing. Holy cow. Who know you actually had the hots for that troublemaker."

Law frowned at his friends. "I do not like him," Law spat out. The word not felt like acid on his tongue. Who was he fooling?

Certainly not his friend or himself, he noted, as he stood up to flee into the sanctuary of the library.

"Why does he have to be so moody?" he heard Penguin complain to Shachi. He shoved his hands into his pockets. Law didn't know the answer to that either.

~OoOo~

When he entered the classroom, he expected to see that absent seat that has been lingering in his mind for the past two weeks.

He certainly did not expect to see that familiar, painfully wonderful, bright red shirt and that wide, idiotic (completely and utterly wonderful) grin on his face.

"Hey Torao, I am back! I got in trouble with Gramps for stealing breaking the table again, so he took me to some training," Luffy said brightly, though his excitement dimmed a bit at the training part.

Law heard the rumors. He would've given Luffy a pitying look if he was anyone else, but he knew Luffy could handle it. Luffy was strong. Maybe stronger than him, though he would never admit it.

"Oh really?" he answered with disinterest.

"Uh-huh. Anyways, did you miss me?" Luffy leaned in, once again having no thought about the idea of personal space. It was ironic how Law missed it. He missed everything about the reckless idiot in front of him.

With Luffy with him, it felt like the absent puzzle piece finally clicked.

"Don't count in it." Law looked away, hiding a smile. Luffy only laughed in reply.

Maybe this time, instead of running away from Luffy, maybe he should run to him.

* * *

 **What… did I just write? I feel very unsatisfied with it (it feels very sloppy in my opinion) but I guess I tried my best? I hope? I am sorry this was a bit late!**

 **THIS IS UNEDITED!**

 **I had only about half of this written (and the rest of the days only planned...not even written. Well, late submission are accepted…right?)**

 **I don't own anything!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	5. W is for Walks

Law was walking Bepo in the park. His large, fluffy white dog barked and wagged his tail eagerly as he bounded across the cement. He barked at the trees and then grinned wildly at Law, as if saying, "Look! I am so scary!"

Law just chuckled. It seems that today Bepo was seemingly incredibly happy. It was a strange sight, but not an unwelcome one. It was hard to believe that this would all come from that chance encounter and a moment of weakness for Law.

He was driving home from work when he heard a whimper coming from the trash cans. It was raining down, but Law could still hear it. It was as if something was calling out to him. Briefly hesitating, he parked the car and got out. Opening his umbrella, Law walked over and bent down. Underneath the trashcan was a dog, barely even fitting underneath. It was completely black and shivering. It whimpered in fear.

Law felt his heart break (Yes, he did have a heart, in contrast of what everyone else thought) and took the stray home. Law took the time to wash him dry him, and feed the poor thing. The huge dog was quite traumatized from his times out on the street, and was very scared. It tugged on his heart strings, so Law took the dog to take its shots and everything, before he adopted him.

Law named him Bepo, after his pet bear when he was a child (though no one could ever get him to admit it).

Bepo was a very meek dog, who looked apologetic at every move he made. Eventually, Bepo warmed up to Law, but was still quite shy.

It was a breath of fresh air to see him so energetic.

Bouncing up and down, Bepo nudged Law's feets, telling him to hurry up. Law gave a small smile and allowed Bepo to drag him around. As they strolled through the park, passing families, runners, and playing children, Bepo started to bark and wag his tail. A large brown dog bounded towards Bepo, nudging his dog and barking.

Bepo eagerly returned the dog's affection (surprisingly).

"Shishishi. Looks like they like each other!" someone said in front of him. Law looked up to see the owner with a red vest over a black shirt with a blue anchor, a worn-out straw hat, and the most brightest eyes, above a strangely placed scar, Law has ever seen in his life. The male gave a huge smile that stretched ear to ear.

The first thought Law thought wasn't that the male was the most wonderful guy in the world; the first thought he had was that this boy reminded him of someone to look out for.

It was just that aura surrounded the kid. It was the type of aura that made Law wary and curious. It drew him in like a moth to a light. Maybe it was the spark in his eye that screamed that he was a rebel that interested Law.

"C'mom Meat Striker, let's go," the kid said as he tugged on the leash, before disappearing into the crowds. As the sun set and the wind blew, Law smirked. By the off-chance Law would meet the teenager again, maybe Law would get to know him better. He seemed like an interesting bloke.

(If he only knew.)

~OoOo~

Law was sitting at the bench. The sun was overhead, giving off these warm rays. Law groaned loudly and fanned himself. It was much too hot for this.

Summer was horrible. Law was much more accustomed to colder climates after his transfer to Europe. Though he would admit, he was glad as hell not to work with Caesar anymore.

Bepo as sleeping underneath the shade of the bench. His dog snored softly and peacefully. Law looked at his dog affectionately. With that thick fur, it was no wonder that Bepo was sweating under the sweltering heat.

Bepo opened his eyes and looked at Law. He opened his mouth and panted harshly, no doubt from the heat.

Then, Bepo suddenly sat up and looked at something behind Law.

"Hey, you! Tattoo guy with the cool dog!" a familiar boy blurted out from behind him. Law turned around to see the familiar young man, who was once again, walking his dog. His dog nudged Bepo and Bepo slowly backed away, no doubt reverting to his shy ways. Eventually, he would be comfortable enough to stand strangers (or acquaintances).

"Yes, Straw hat-ya?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow. The kid then looked set him seriously.

"Do you like meat?"

Law stared at him in surprise. Was he serious?

"Not particularly," Law answered slowly. "I don't eat a lot."

The young man beamed beamed at him. "I think we are going to be great friends! My name's Luffy, and this is my dog Meat Striker. Me and my brother got him as a puppy. I wanted to name him Meat. My oldest brother, Ace, wanted to name him Striker. My other brother, Sabo, made us come to a compromise. Though I still think my name is better. Anything to do with meat is a better name," the newly named stranger, Luffy, rambled quickly.

Law could only struggle to keep up.

"My dog's name is Bepo," Law offered. Luffy beamed at the response. Suddenly, there was a loud ding. Luffy jumped in surprise and started to look for his phone in his pockets. Eventually, he pulled it out and frowned.

"Oh. Looks like I gotta go. I need to meet up with one of my friends. See you later, tattoo guy!" Luffy yelled as he picked up his dog and dashed away, leaving a dazed Law.

As quickly as the kid has come, he disappeared.

Bepo only looked at him like he was an idiot. "You could've at least gotten his number!" his eyes seemed to say.

"There is always next time," was all he replied as he stared at the spot where Luffy's shadow disappeared.

~OoOo~

"Hello," Law heard Luffy's voice say as he got a drumstick shoved in his face. Law looked up in complete surprise. "Want one?"

Law looked at the drumstick, but shook his head. He wasn't hungry. Luffy just shrugged and devoured it more.

"You mentioned last time that you don't eat a lot, right? Why?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "It's food!"

Law frowned at the sudden topic, but shrugged. Might as well roll with it.

"I don't really eat a lot because it is hard to find time. I squally only have brief breaks when I don't work my back off as a surgeon and taking care of Bepo," he explained.

Luffy's eyes lite up at the words. "You're a doctor too? Cool! You are like my friend Chopper. He is really smart. You kinda remind of Robin too, since she is really smart too. Do you like to read?"

"Yeah," Law simply replied.

"Cool! You should visit her sometime. She works at a library part-time too. By the way, what is your name? You never told me!" Luffy pouted at the last part. Law blinked. The thought hadn't occurred to him, has it? Luffy only introduced himself, while Law introduced his dog. Good job, he could hear a mini Penguin and Shachi in his head say. You have great manners, Boss!

"Law. Trafalgar Law," he told Luffy. Luffy's eyes turned into stars as he thoughtfully tilted his head up.

"Trafla… Garou… Torao… Torao!" Luffy snapped his fingers and grinned widely. Law just tilted his head down and looked away shyly.

He felt a small tug in his chest and a warm feeling cover his chest when he heard his name (no matter how badly butchered) and saw that grin.

"You can call me Law," he said quietly to Luffy. The male shook his head.

"Nah. Then it won't be as special anymore! We're friends now, Torao!" Luffy said with a laugh. His dog, Meat Striker, barked in agreement. Law just shook his head.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to change Luffy's mind, but he would at least try. (He had a feeling if he told Shachi and Penguin without putting up a fight, they would never live it down)

~OoOo~

Law would eventually learn to enjoy his walks. It quickly became a routine. Around noon, the two would coincidentally meet up and walk their dogs around. Most of the times, Luffy would fill the silence with his chatters.

Sometimes, Law would input his own thoughts and stories.

It was a comforting routine. On days that the other wouldn't show up, the awaiting owner would wait till it was dusk and walk home. Other times, the other would be a bit late, whether it was running late from work (Law) or buying some food (Luffy), the other would always wait for their friend. Always.

It was nice. It was wonderful. Part of Law hoped it would never end, but another part of him knew nothing could last forever.

~OoOo~

One day, Law awoke from a dream. Whether it was a wonderful dream or a horrible nightmare was the real question.

In his dream, boundaries were crossed. When Law dreamed about sweet tender moments (and some maybe a bit more than tender) with his pet-loving friend about a life together forever, he knew he couldn't go back. He was just in too deep.

The only thing Law could do was punch the wall in frustration and pray that his feelings would eventually go away.

They didn't.

The next day, Law didn't go to the park. Nor the day after that, or the day after that.

~OoOo~

There were days when he almost drove by the park to work, but decided to take a detour. When he could easily walk to the park, he instead drove to the other side of the city to another park.

He would do anything he can to avoid that place.

His heart would ache at the idea of Luffy waiting, but it would twist and turn in the most horrific ways at the thought of Luffy looking at him, and realizing how Law felt, only to reject him.

That thought was the only reason why he was running.

Bepo would whine and bark at Law, but he would never look back at the familiar park and the awaiting pet owner there.

~OoOo~

Bepo was barking and whining late at night. Law groaned loudly. Usually his dog was very peaceful, so what was with all the racket?

It was dark and he was in his pajamas. Yawning, a dazed Law stood up and wandered down stairs. Everything seemed like a blur by the time he got to the bottom. He yawned loudly as he walked where Bepo was. He opened the door, which Bepo was scratching and barking at.

Law didn't even realize it was the front door.

Bepo bolted out of the house and was only a white streak. Law cursed loudly as the fog clouding his brain vanished.

He swore loudly and ran after his run away dog.

He sprinted after his dog, never seeing so much energy in his life before. He yelled Bepo's name, but his dog never stopped. Instead, it felt like Bepo was running even faster at each call. He cursed again.

It didn't take a genius to see where Bepo was running to. The same place he has been avoiding for the past two weeks.

Under the light of the full moon, the park was almost desert. There wasn't a soul in sight. The only noises were the passing cars, the chirping crickets, and Law's cursing about his best (dog) friend.

Eventually, Bepo stopped by a bench. Law heard it before he saw it. Bepo barked loudly, and there were only higher pitched barks in return. It was a familiar sound that Law got acquainted to for the past several months.

Law stood in his pajamas in a daze as he saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench, who was… crying?

Softly, in the quiet of the night with no one else as witness, Law quietly whisper, "Luffy-ya?"

Luffy looked up with sad eyes. "Torao?" he croaked softly. Then, in flash, Luffy flung himself on top of Law. "TORAO!"

He stood there, standing like an idiot. He then looked down at the sniveling mess in front of him and glanced at his watch. "Luffy, it is already past 12! You should be sleeping!" he blurted out in worry. What was Luffy doing out so late?

"NO! You can't just disappear for several weeks to only lecture me! I missed you. You just suddenly stopped coming! I was WORRIED! Aren't we friends? Don't friends tell each other how they feel? I thought you might've hated me! I have been working up the courage to talk to you for months, everytime I see you walk the park. I brought Meat as an excuse. I liked our conversations. I missed YOU, Torao! You can't leave me again. YOU CAN'T! I love you, Law!" Luffy sobbed into his chest at the end of his rant.

Law could only huge Luffy tightly as the boy shivered at the chill of the night. He could only murmur how he was sorry, he won't do that ever again, and much he actually loved the boy.

~OoOo~

Obviously, at Law's wedding, much to Penguin and Shachi's anger/disappointment, Bepo was his Best Man.

Can't say he regretted it, when he married the man he loved and could awake tangled in his arms everyday with their dogs snoring on this beds.

Law stroked Luffy's head.

He was very happy, that was for sure.

* * *

 **UNEDITED BC AUTHOR IS LAZY. I'M SORRY.**

 **I just have to say one thing: LAW PINNING AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T MY FAULT! Can that be considered pining? Maybe? I dunno. It is a complete coincidence! ⅘ of STRAW might've ended like that, but I swear, that isn't my fault!**

 **To be honest, I wanted to write this in Bepo's POV, but then decided since I was writing all of STRAW in Law's perspective, might as well keep it like that.**

 **I dunno if I can write Luffy very well, but hey, I can try, right? Right? (Crap. I'm screwed)**

 **I didn't know how this was going to turn out, but I certainly like the outcome! This might be a bit late than usual, but hey. That's life, right?**

 **Ya know, it would help if I made these shorter. This is like, +2000 words each so far. Combined, my submissions last year was 16,000 words for 10 days combined. This is only day 5 and it is already something like 14,000 words. Holy cow. That is a lot. What am I doing?**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please drop some words! Those reviews make my day. Please. Just take a moment. I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading! I don't own anything!**

 **(This is completely unrelated, but it is kind of ironic how I wrote a dog fic when it is my dog's 4th birthday. We celebrated for the first time! Yay!)**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	6. H is for Handwritten Notes

Luffy was flipping through the pages of the book, before dropping it and groaning out loudly. This was way too boring! He didn't want to do the stupid homework.

He glared at the offendable item and all the pain and misery it's caused him. Luffy huffed loudly, but hesitantly touched the book.

Gramps told me that if I had another missing assignment, he would give me a "special" training camp, Luffy remembered. He shuddered at the thought. Last time Garp decided to give Luffy and his brothers a training camp, he decided to increase their swimming abilities since all three of them sunk like anchors. To "encourage" them, he released some sharks to chase after them. Not any normal sharks either; these sharks could easily swallow you whole.

At first, the three of them swam away for their lives, before eventually realizing it was fruitless and beating them up. They did get a meal out of it in the end, but Garp punished the three brothers for eating the sharks he rented (who knew there was a renting site for sharks). At the end of the day, the whole experience was torture.

Luffy fidgeted in his seat, while the librarian glared at him warily. Everyone knew how much of a ruckus Luffy could be. Luffy childishly stuck his tongue out.

Nami frowned at him and threw a book at him.

"Focus and study! Isn't that the pointing of even being here right now?"

"But it is so boring and I want some meat! I want to play games with Chopper and Usopp too. It isn't fair that I have to do this stupid work," Luffy stared and jabbed his worksheets. Nami rolled her eyes, muttering about how if his whining costed her grades, she will raise his interest.

Zoro snored loudly next them, sitting next to the bookcase. With a book covering his face, Zoro slept untouched. Luffy puffed out his cheeks in jealousy. Zoro didn't really care about his grades, as long as he didn't fail.

"I don't need grades to become the best swordsman," Zoro proclaimed. Garp would hit Luffy won't his Fist of Love when he told Gramps that. Grandpa blabbered about how grades were very important if you wanted to join the police.

Luffy didn't care though overall, much to Garp's frustration.

This led to where they are now, with the three friends studying in the library while everyone else was having the time of their lives.

"I bet someone else would sympathize with me about the horror of homework and how we should never do it. I would prefer giant man-eating chickens to rain out o of the sky because we can at least eat them!" he muttered. Nami facepalmed for some strange reason that he couldn't understand. Luffy pouted as Robin chuckled. "I'll prove it!"

"Maybe put something about how awesome I am," Zoro said from his spot as he yawned. Luffy nodded in agreement.

Luffy took a lined piece of paper ("Hey, Luffy! That's my paper, you idiot!") and ripped off the bottom of it.

On it, he scribbled: Isn't HW the worst thing in the world? Man-eating chickens would be better! Also, my best friend Zoro is really strong and is the best. :D

Nodding with satisfaction, Luffy tucked his note into the book he was using and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nami said in confusion and looked up from her math work.

"I'm going to play now! I finished half the work. That should be good enough, right?" Luffy said, not actually wanting an answer. As Nami was yelling him to get back, Luffy dashed out of there like there was no tomorrow, laughing all the way.

A quiet English classmate looked up from his spot in the library. He regarded the laughing figure curiously, before looking down his work. He frowned at the instructions to get a book and start reading from this page to this page.

He needed the required book to answer these questions, doesn't he? That was stupid. They got a textbook for a reason. Law sighed. He stood up, in search of that book.

~OoOo~

Luffy came the next time. Nami dragged him by his vest, but eventually, Robin convinced Sanji to help with help of bribing food.

Luffy squirmed and fidgeted in his seat. He knew he tried to stay focus though. This giant packet was due next class, but he didn't want to do it. Luffy threw the book open and stared at the packet, hoping the answers would appear like magic. He turned back and frowned. A paper fluttered out of it. Luffy curiously picked it up.

His eyes lite up.

"Nami, Zoro, look! Someone replied to my message!" Luffy beamed at them. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? Someone replied to your stupid note?" Nami asked, snatching it out of his hands. "Homework isn't stupid. It is a very important role to life, but if I did have to choose between the two, I would choose the chickens because I could actually allowed to beat them up, unlike Kidd. Your best friend Zoro is very strong. My best friend is my dog Bepo. I can hear my friends groaning in exasperation at that," Nami read out loud.

"Someone actually replied! Shishishi. They choose the chickens! You hear that? This person is awesome!" Luffy bounded up and down with glee.

"They did say homework is important," Nami reminded him. Luffy filtered that out.

"Hey, you think if I wrote something back, would they reply again?" he asked her. Nami and Robin exchanged looks, but Luffy gave it no thought.

He bent down and start to scribble a note back about the mysterious person's dog. He wondered if it was a huge dog? That would be so cool! He agreed with the person's opinion on Kidd. Kidd was a jerk, but he was a strong jerk. The two often argued about who was stronger.

Luffy grinned in satisfaction as he finished the note on a new piece of paper. He tucked the page into a random page of the book. He hoped the person would reply.

This was only the beginning.

~OoOo~

"Zooorrrooo!" Luffy called as he hung upside down from the tree. Zoro groaned at his best friend.

"What?"

"The person didn't agree to meet up! He won't tell me his name," Luffy whined. Zoro grunted in response.

"Didn't you refuse to tell him your name? It is right for him to refuse," the green-haired replied.

"But he refused first! It is only right if I refuse right back," the teenager childishly huffed.

"Ya know, Sanji is making some lunch right now in Home Ec?" Zoro suggested. Was it wrong that he wanted to beat up this mysterious person? Luffy was obviously upset about the real fact of the matter; it wasn't the refusal of his name, but a refusal to meet up altogether.

Luffy has been exchanging notes with that mysterious person for about two weeks now. The assignment was long ago turned in, but the notes continued.

Luffy was really happy about making a new friend, but said friend refused to tell anything that would give huge hints to his identity. That caused Luffy to be sad, though he tried to hide it. That look made Zoro's instincts kicked in, much like how it kicked in when Luffy kept falling into the pool or Sanji was being an idiot. He wanted to help Luffy, but also beat up the person who was making him sad.

Food was always the best distraction.

"Really? Food!" Luffy's eyes turned into meat. Zoro rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics.

"Before you go, maybe you should stalk the library to find the person if you want to know that bad?" Zoro suggested.

"That is a great plan! But, I don't want to break their trust," Luffy replied, looking a bit torn. Zoro shrugged.

"It is just a suggestion."

"Hmm. I'll think about it, thanks!" Luffy said as he swung up and slide off the branch. "SANJI! GIVE ME SOME MEAT!"

Finally, some peace and quiet. Zoro was slowly falling back asleep, when he felt a gut feeling that Chopper fell into the pool again. There goes his nap.

~OoOo~

Luffy munched on the armful of food he was given. He was walking around, pondering about Zoro's suggestion. If he did keep an eye out, he could finally find the person he was exchanging handwritten notes with! Then again, would the person be angry for spying.

Walking by a window, Luffy gave a curious glance through the window. Looking into the library, Luffy's eyes turned wide.

There, was a tall man with a spotted hat tucking in the note into the same book Luffy has been using for the past two weeks! He recognized the dude! He was always arugeing with Kidd, a really smart student, and was his English classmate.

His name was T-something Law, right?

Watching as the man placed the book back on the shelf, he exited the library. Luffy barely thought about his next move. He finally found his note-exchanging person! And it wasn't like he was spying on purpose. Plus, he didn't have to tell right away that he was the one exchanging notes, right? Seeing Law exit the building, Luffy yelled out.

"Hey, Torao! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and am your English classmate. Let's be friends!"

That was the start of their relationship. The two would become friends and become very close. Luffy being the not-so-subtle person would eventually tell Law who he was by their handwritten notes.

Written on the note: Hi. Just wanted to say I love you. -Luffy.

Luffy grinned widely when he read Law's reply.

I love you too. -Law.

FIN

* * *

 **I was supposed to turn this in yesterday, but my sibling was bothering me all day, so I couldn't finish. I was also out all day, so I couldn't submit it. I am a bit unsatisfied with this because it could've been fleshed out a LOT more, but I didn't have time. Sorry!**

 **Despite how rushed this was (my shortest by far) and late it was, I hope you enjoyed it all the same!**

 **Please drop by some kudos or comments! I don't own anything!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	7. E is for Eventually

It was strange. Luffy regarded his red colored timer curiously and traced it. Makino told him it was a very special thing a long time ago; it would lead to someone he would care about so much.

Counting slowly down, Luffy frowned at the amount of days it would take to meet this very special person. He wanted to meet them now! It wasn't fun to wait.

He voiced his whines, but Makino sat him down to give him a talk.

"Luffy, listen very carefully about what I am going to tell you. You will always eventually meet your soulmate. It may take years or days, but it will take some time. You have to be patient for both yourself and your soulmate. Don't rush it. If you are patient with your soulmate, it allows them to be more comfortable. You wouldn't want to chase them away, right? It has bad for them to feel uncomfortable with someone they are supposed to love. You have to give them space and integrate yourself in their lives slowly.

Also, this is a very serious matter, you should not worry about if your soulmate may have done some bad things. For your soulmate, and this goes for everyone you meet, you should not judge them, no matter their past," she gently told the young boy.

"Why?" Luffy asked curiously while picking his nose.

"Well, your soulmate could be in a lot of pain and is really sad. They might've done some bad things, but it is really because they are hurting. I am sure your soulmate is a good person, but, anyone for the matter, can be a really bad person who just needs some help. So, you must help them to the best of your abilities but also respect each other. You got it?" Makino asked.

Luffy nodded and grinned. "Yep!"

"Good," she giggled as she smiled at the boy. She continued to wipe the counters of the bar as she continued to talk.

"You shouldn't judge the person before you meet them, but make sure the two of you are comfortable. Don't rush it. You have all the time in the world. The two of you will love each other and support each other as much as possible. After all, I'm sure you have a wonderful soulmate," Makino said with a gentle smile. She traced a small blue timer on her hand. Luffy knew Makino had other timers, but she never showed them.

Luffy knew that timer on her hand very well. He smiled as he took a bite of the food. That was the timer for when she met him. Luffy was confused because he knew they weren't soulmates, but she promised to explain it to him when the timing was right.

Timers lead to soulmates, huh?

Luffy nodded and grinned. As the timer ticked down, Luffy took a bit of the food. What was his soulmate like? Was it a boy or a girl? How did they look or act? Luffy practically vibrated in his seat, full of excitement. He couldn't wait!

~OoOo~

Makino traced the two small timers on his upper left arm. It was in a smaller font than the counter on Luffy's right wrist. The numbers were in a simple deep blue color. He had three timers on his body, but only one of them were red.

Makino traced the numbers. Luffy couldn't tell exact numbers, but he knew he would meet the timers in blue a lot sooner than the timer in red.

"These are not timers for the love of your life, but these timers will lead you to important people in your life. They will be your family. They will love you all the same, but this red timer is very important. They will lead you to your partner, while the blue ones lead you to your family. Do you understand?" Makino asked him quietly. Luffy eagerly nodded so much that he nearly fell off the chair. She giggled.

"Why did these timers appear just now?" Luffy asked in confusion. He touched the ticking numbers curiously.

"Sometimes it was a while for the timers to appear. You may be born with your soulmate timer, but more often than not, platonic timers can appear anytime in your life. You see?"

Makino then traced her own timer in the hand, before pressing that very hand to his upper left on his back. Luffy was too young to remember the day, but she remembered the burning feeling like it was yesterday. That very spot was proof of their bond.

"This timer appear about two years before your birth and Garp brought you here. That moment, I knew someone would become my family when I saw them. Then, I laid my eyes on you and the timer ran out."

Makino kissed Luffy on the head, but the boy pushed away and blushed. She giggled at the adorable sight.

Makino was like a mother to him, and Luffy was her son. Someone out there certainly got their bond right.

Luffy grinned widely at Makino and she smiled back. They were both very happy and are a family.

~OoOo~

Luffy didn't need a timer for Shanks. Even if the two didn't have a timer to meet, it was destiny for them. Sometimes, you didn't need a timer to meet the right people. Sometimes, you just know. You just know this person was very special and may change your life.

Shanks came with a loud laugh and cheerful smile into Makino's bar. Luffy became friends with the cheerful man. Shanks was a really cool man, though he was very protective of his straw hat. It would be better if said man stopped teasing him!

"Shanks, do you have a timer?" Luffy asked curiously. The red-haired man gave a smile at Anchor.

"Yep!" he rolled up his left leg's pants to reveal two timers right above his knee. One of them was black, while the other was blue. Both of them had zeros on them.

"Why is this one black though?" Luffy said with a frown as he touched the timer. Shanks gave him a sad smile.

"The timer ran out the day I met my captain. He was the best man I knew. He was brave and trusted us, his crew, above everything. He took me in as a cabin boy, and that moment changed my life for good. It set my route to be a pirate. When the person who holds your timer dies, it turns black," Shanks said a bit more sadly as he traced the zeros. "Treasure the moments that you can spend with them because it won't last forever."

Luffy solemnly nodded. Even he could understand how serious that was.

"While this timer is for a certain someone!" Shanks gave a loud drunken laugh as he swung his arm over his first mate. "Right Bennie?"

Benn Beckman rolled his eyes and folded his arms, but clutched his sleeve above his right elbow. Luffy noticed that curiously. Was that where the platonic timer for those two were?

Luffy's eyes shined. I hope I get a timer for my best friend, he thought as he touched left arm, where two ticking timers were.

~OoOo~

Luffy frowned at the shack that faced him, as Garp talked to three of his friends.

"Crappy shack," he said without a care as he stared at the rundown place.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?" the curly haired person (man or woman?) yelled at him, but then a dragonfly flew by. Ooh, Luffy thought and decided to chase after it. He ran after the dragonfly when he felt something wet land on his cheek. He slapped his hand to it, looking with disgust as it stuck to it.

"What is it!? Ugh, spit. It's gross!" Luffy exclaimed. He started to look around the forest. "Who did it!?" he demanded. He then spotted an older boy sitting on someaning. "Hey you! Say "sorry"! It's gross!"

It was that moment when he felt his upper left arm burn, but Luffy brushed it off.

"Ace!" he heard Gramps yell.

"Are you back, Ace?" one of Garp's friends yelled in surprise, but he didn't care.

"Hey! Say "sorry"!" he continued to demand.

"Luffy," Garp said as he strolled up to them. "This is Ace. He is three years older than you. You're gonna be living here from now on." He heard one of Garp's friends, the curly man/woman protested, but Luffy continued to frown at "Ace." His timer continued to burn. He glared at Ace, but Garp hit him on the head. That hurt! His friends yelled out something, but Garp replied something back. They continued to talk, but adult talk was boring. Luffy didn't really care.

Ace jumped off and walked right by him.

"Say sorry!" Luffy continued to demand. "Hey!" Luffy grabbed his hat and stuck on his head in frustration. Then, he remembered what Shanks would tell him. Luffy wiped the spit off his face like a man.

Perhaps the two could be friends? That would be cool!

~OoOo~

"Are you a friend of Ace's?" Luffy asked as his left arm began to burn again. He ignored it. "Be my friend, too, buddy!"

"Shut up," the blond boy said. "Not call me "buddy"!"

"The what's your name?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Sa- I"m not telling you! This is why I'm telling you to live with me," the mystery joy muttered to Ace. "This daily round trip - training on a mountain road turned out of be bad! What should we do?"

"He knows our secret. He's going to tell someone if nothing is going to be done," Ace said seriously. "We gotta kill him."

"Alright, let's do it," the blond kid replied. Luffy stopped smiling when he realized the words.

"Eh? WHAT?! Don't kill me! Help me! I don't wanna die!" Luffy sobbed and started to writhe in the ropes.

"Shut up, you fool!" Sabo hissed as he slammed Luffy's mouth closed.

"Sabo, kill him already!" Ace demanded.

"What? You do it!" This Sabo person shot back.

"I've never killed someone before!" Ace argued as Luffy cried in the background

"Me neither! And I don't know how!" Sabo argued back looking a bit panicked.

"Don't throw me in the water!" Luffy sobbed loudly. He didn't want to die! He had so much of live for. He had to see his soulmate and fulfill his promise.

"Okay, let's head to the river!" Ace said with conviction.

"Why would he tell us that?" Sabo asked a bit puzzled.

"He's stupid!" Ace said in a no-duh tone.

That was the day that Luffy met his second platonic soulmate and the three were destined to be brothers, though none of them realized.

~OoOo~

Luffy traced one timer over his upper left arm. They were both at zero. Oh, how time flies. Luffy smiled at the timers sadly. He touched the bottom timer. That one was Sabo's. It didn't turn black. It was still in deep blue color.

That gave Luffy a fluttering feeling. Hope. Luffy wished that Sabo was still alive. It turned black when he died, right? Luffy clung to that hope, but Sabo never returned. One of the bandits witnessed his death. Sabo was long dead.

Perhaps only some timers turn black when the person died? Luffy didn't know, but there was no point on pondering the past.

Luffy touched his his back. As he was growing up, several other timers appeared. All of them were blue. Luffy smiled brightly.

Hopefully they would become his family too.

Luffy then looked down at his right hand, where his only red timer was slowly ticking down. He hoped his soulmate was feeling happy and loved, wherever he was.

~OoOo~

Luffy felt his right hand burn as he crashed into the auction house. It was a familiar burn. He felt it when he met his brothers and all of his crew members. He glanced around quickly, but decided to ignore it. He had a goal right now. He could worry about soulmates later.

Sitting in the auction house, Law clutched his chest as his timer there burned. He knew that feeling. He regarded Straw Hat with a new found curiosity. Was this man his soulmate?

He swallowed nervously as he looked down at his arm. Underneath his tattoos was a black timer. Corazón's timer, to be exact.

Perhaps someday he would tell Straw Hat that the two were soulmates, but for now, he shall settle for observing.

Soon, Law would save his soulmate's life, but not tell him then. Luffy was hurting and had lost too much. It wasn't the right time. They would depart, only to meet two years later, in a cold place.

"Let's form an alliance."

"I see. Let's do it!"

* * *

 **I know this is late, but better late than never! Finally! SOMETHING IN CANON UNIVERSE! Technically, it is still an AU, but still! Haha. The thing I don't like about canon is that if I want to include certain scenes, I will have to rewatch it and type out all the dialogue. That is annoying in my opinion, but oh well.**

 **The whole concept about E is for Eventually is that you will EVENTUALLY meet your soulmate. Always. I wasn't able to write it in very well. Just clarifying.**

 **This was a really fun write and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as me! Hopefully, I will be able to get out A today, but no guarantees. I will be busy this week.**

 **I don't own anything about OP and please drop a comment or kudo! Please follow or fav on FF!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	8. A is for Attractive

People walked around and talked to their co-workers. Other people were on the phones, taking. Other people were eating a sandwich or something to tide them over. It was very busy and there wasn't any silence here. Despite all the noise and people, Luffy could still find the person he was looking for. The office buzzed with noise, but Luffy had only eyes for a certain person.

This was all his fault. Luffy frowned at the thought and ripped off a piece of meat aggressively. He glared at his fellow co-worker. He worked in a different division, so why was he here in communications?

Oh yeah. Because of that, Luffy was reminded as Mr. Grumpy gave a small smile when he talked to two men.

"Their names are Shachi and Penguin, right?" Luffy asked grumpily as he started to munch on some seaweed. It was his lunch break (well, technically not, but he needed to eat to give him a burst of energy! It was tiring to handle annoying customers. He needed something to distract him while he focused. He often ate or talked with his friends, or anyone really, to pass time. All his friends thought it was a miracle and Luffy could agree to stay in one place for so long, but he liked talking to people and solving their problems. It didn't mean that he wasn't hyper and stayed still most of the time)

Nami shook her head and snorted with laughter at the black-haired boy's question.

"Don't act as if you didn't ask every single person here for their names. By the way, you still owe me some Beri for that tidbit of information!" Nami stated as she held out her hand towards Luffy.

Luffy immediately began to protest.

"I asked both you and Robin! Plus ROBIN was the one who answered, not you!" Luffy pointed out. Who knew how much Beri he owed Nami at this point.

"Well, it is the price for taking up our very important time. Including this right now, your debt is about this much…" Nami grabbed a calculator and shoved it into Luffy's face. His blood drained at the amount.

"Nami!" he whined. "Is it a crime to talk to a friend?"

"If you bother them, then yes. Now go focus on your work and stop staring at Mr. Hottie," the red-haired woman said as she stood up to leave.

"It is Mr. Grumpy!" Luffy protested as Nami rolled her eyes.

"If you just got your feelings sorted out, none of this would be a problem. Keep telling yourself that is Grumpy and not Hottie, if it makes you sleep better at night."

Nami gave a wave at her friend, before exiting. Looks like Nami has to go back to Accounting, he noticed. Most of his co-workers had heart shaped eyes, much like Sanji did, as Nami departed. She winked at one guy, who fainted. Luffy didn't really get that though. Nami could be very scary, especially when it came of money.

She was only gone for about two minutes, and Luffy already missed his friend. He missed all of his friends. They were all busy at work though, milling somewhere around the building.

This was no fun though. He glared at the silent telephone. It was a lazy day. While most people would love a break, it was just boring.

He decided to take out his frustrations on the reason for many of his frustrations. Luffy resumed his glaring at Mr. Grumpy. Luffy didn't know his name, so hence the nickname. Nami called him a Hottie, while Usopp called him Creepy. Luffy said he was Grumpy because the guy never smiled.

It was strange. It bothered Luffy a lot, for some reason. Then, when he smiled with his friends, it made something twist in Luffy gut. He wanted to go punch the reason why he was smiling.

HE wanted to be the one to make Mr. Grumpy smile. It was weird. His whole body screamed to be around the guy and be able to touch him. He wanted to get to know Mr. Grumpy and all the reasons why he had this sad look in his eyes sometimes. He wanted to know the people in his life, but he didn't want to know his name. It felt like a boundary he shouldn't cross, or else it was a cliff that he would forever freefall from.

He never wanted to get to know someone so eagerly, but Mr. Grumpy hated him for no reason. No matter how good-look - he means, grumpy the guy is, it gave him no right to act the way that he does.

Luffy turned away and stabbed his pen onto the paper. The guy made Luffy furious for no good reason. When he would explain all his frustration to his friends, they would just exchange looks with one another and laugh. It wasn't funny! Then, they would say there was a good reason why he was feeling the way he was.

When Luffy would ask what he could do to make all these bad feelings go away, they would make all these weird statements, like how it was an incurable sickness and it often leads to stupidity or recklessness. People don't act like themselves when they have said illness. Zoro said Sanji had the same illness, which lead to the two fighting. He didn't really get it though. Sanji acts weird too, but that is just Sanji!

Did the two of them really gave the same disease?

Luffy frowned as he remembered their words. This stupid "love-bug," dubbed by his friends was an awful thing. How do people live through it?

It wasn't contagious or life threatening, only affecting your brain.

Luffy hated the love-bug and Mr. Grumpy as well for being the source of all of his anger and frustration.

He was so deep in thought that Luffy didn't even realize it was time to go home till everyone started to leave. He started to pack up his stuff. He and the rest were supposed to meet down at the Baratie where Sanji worked for dinner (he also works part-time here though at the cafeteria, which was the reason why he and Sanji even met. It was supposed to be a one-time thing for Sanji, to make sure the food was healthy and well-prepared, but he decided to help out so the food wouldn't suck anymore. Luffy wasn't complaining though) and he was going to be late if he didn't leave!

"Hello, excuse me, Straw hat-ya?" a deep voice said behind him. He got goosebumps at the the sound of Mr. Grumpy's voice. It was the same voice he heard in his dreams and that he longed to hear everyday (another symptom of the love-bug, Franky said with a wide grin).

It did insane things to Luffy's heart. It made it race and his stomach started to flutter. The thought of his close presence made Luffy's palms sweat.

Instead of looking back towards those wonderful yellow eyes, Luffy decided to bolt instead.

Was it possible to take a day off if he was so sick? Luffy wondered as his heart accelerated at the idea of the man he just left behind. The idea of facing him made him even more nervous. It made his heart pound even faster. Luffy gulped.

Maybe it would be best for the two to never meet again.

~OoOo~

"Hello. Are you Monkey D. Luffy?" a familiar voice said behind him.

Luffy briefly froze from his position on the phone. Beautifully colored eyes met his gaze and Luffy gulped at the sight of all the emotions swimming in those eyes. He had to look away, or else he would've melted into a puddle of nerves.

His heart began to race and his mind went temporarily blank.

Questions filled his mind. What was he doing here? Why was he talking to me? Who should I focus on? The client or Mr. Grumpy? I want some meat. Meat could solve all my problems right now. Fuck. What did the client just say? I can't focus at all. What should I do? I feel like I need to run as far from here as possible, but I should help my client.

Luffy had to put everything he had into connecting to words to say good-bye to the person on the phone.

"I'm sorry for that. Anyway, if you need more help about that, I could redirect you to our Accounting department. Your welcome. Good-bye," Luffy said as he hung up nervously. It was late hours. Luffy was supposed to be the only one here, but then there was someone that made him feel very strange right behind him

He slowly turned around feeling as if he was approaching his doom.

Mr. Grumpy was standing there with his arms crossed impatiently. Luffy shifted in his seat nervously. He felt like that guilty child being stared off by the teacher.

"Yes?" he asked sheepishly while trying to smile at Mr. Grumpy. Did the guy ever even smile? If anything, his frown deepened. Then, all of a sudden, they had a role-reversal. It was as if Mr. Grumpy was the guilty one and Luffy was the upset adult.

The man looked very uncomfortable and nervous. His eyes darted from his shoes to Luffy, then back to his shoes. He was nervous. He usually never was nervous! Mr. Grumpy oozed confidence and maybe was a bit cocky.

What was going on? Luffy felt very nervous and confused.

Mr. Grumpy then decided fiddled with his tie as a new distraction, which then became a bit more of a distraction instead for Luffy. He couldn't tear his eyes from the sight the older man in his suit, for some abnormal reason. He never really tried to focus on Mr. Grumpy's attire.

Nami had a really good reason to call him Mr. Hottie, Luffy thought.

Luffy felt the urge to fan himself. Was it getting hot in here or was it just him?

"Why do you hate me so much?" Mr. Grumpy suddenly blurted out. Luffy blinked in surprise.

"What?" he said in confusion. He tilted his head at Mr. Grumpy's strange attitude.

"You hate me for some reason. I try to talk to you, but you run away. Why?" Mr. Grumpy sounded a bit strangled as he talked. He was clenching his fists from frustration? Luffy felt very confused and bit angry.

Why was Luffy angry? It was as if Mr. Grumpy didn't realize HE was the problem! He was the reason for his darn sickness and made him feel strange!

"Why are you pushing this on ME?" Luffy growled in anger. "YOU are the real problem, not me! It is your fault that I have this "love-bug" and all. It is your fault for making me feel so strange. I don't even know your name, but I really want to! But I am afraid what I will do when I do! For some compelling reason, I want to be with you all the time and make you smile. When you smile at someone else, I feel the urge to scream and punch at them! Don't push this onto me! IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR BEING SO FUCKING ATTRACTIVE!"

Luffy panted loudly at the end of his speech, but then his eyes widened.

What did he just say? Did he just yell his deepest and most darkest thoughts out at Mr. Grumpy?

Mr. Grumpy looked a bit dazed, before looking relieved. His hands unclenched and he smirked at Luffy.

"You think I am very attractive and want to know my name? The name's Trafalgar Law. Nice to meet you," Law said and stuck out his hand.

Luffy just stared at the offering hand who was being held out by the most attractive being in the universe. Mr. Grumpy just told him his name and only the name Law filled his brains so much that he couldn't think straight. What should he do now?

Fuck.

* * *

 **Was it good? I dunno. I think it would've been good for like R, as in Refuse to believe you are love, but then I realized Luffy just didn't really realize his feelings really? He was kind of oblivious and kind of took it out in the wrong way? I dunno.**

 **I seriously don't know what I just wrote. It was SUPPOSED to be A is for Accident, like Luffy spilled coffee all over Law and they kind of have this tension between the two?**

 **But… it turned into this.**

 **Seriously. What did I just write?**

 **I hope you liked it all the same and enjoyed! Sorry for being a day late. I need to catch up. Haha. Tomorrow is the last day, no?**

 **Leave a comment/review or kudos! Thanks a lot and I don't own anything!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	9. R is for Receive

Luffy peeked over at his neighbor. He watched as the man fumbled with his keys, before jamming it into the hole and opening the door. His frown deepened as the tall man slammed it shut, shaking the wall and Luffy's heart with surprise.

He sighed in disappointment. Torao was so boring. He never smiled, ever. Luffy watched him a lot, though didn't realize he was acting like a stalker till it was too late.

The guy did some boring thing with medical stuff. He could have a good conversation with Robin and Chopper. The only reason why Luffy knew his name was because of Chopper. He tended to avoid people overall. Especially Luffy. Torao never wanted to talk to him. He avoided him too. He never smiled at him. He probably didn't even know Luffy's name. He probably didn't even know Luffy existed.

That was fine though. It was hard to believe that someone could ignore someone as rambunctious as he, but there were people who were strange like that.

Strange people were interesting and fun though. Luffy liked interesting people, like Sanji or Franky. They were unique and fun to be around. Was Torao like that too?

Luffy immediately shut down the thought and tried to focus in the picture of Torao's deep frown. Torao had many problems, like his persistence of avoiding Luffy or such.

But worst of all, he rarely smiled.

Luffy means a REAL smile! Like the type of smile and stretches from cheek to cheek in joy. The guy smirks all cockily, but he never gives a huge smile. The closest thing to that is a look of content or peace.

Luffy didn't like that. How can a guy live not being HAPPY!? You have to be optimistic, or else the world just turns into hues of gray.

A world like that was lonely and no fun. Luffy surrounded himself with bright colors of joy and happiness, trying to protect his friends and face the day smiling. Feel hurt was the worst feeling in the world, but you have to move on.

Did Torao lose someone too? Is that why he seems so sad sometimes?

Questions like that often floated into his mind. He knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. It was the most painful thing in the world. It was one of the most hardest things in the world. It was hard to move one. It was hard to live with the guilt.

It was hard to live overall.

Was that how his grumpy neighbor felt?

Luffy frowned. He wanted to make Torao smile just once. People who smile are a lot more cheerful and happier overall. If you don't smile, it shows how lonely you are.

Being lonely wasn't a nice feeling. He felt that feeling. A lot of people he knew had the feeling before. All of his friends felt that feeling at one point - that wave of sadness of how it felt being alone in the world.

Maybe he should try making Torao smile?

Luffy nodded at the idea (after standing in front of his door for about five minutes) and finally reached down his pockets for his keys. He felt it around for a moment, before freezing.

Hopefully Zoro had an extra key to his apartment, right?

~OoOo~

"Everyone likes food, right?" Luffy asked curiously, before snatching a piece of bread from Zoro's plate.

"Oy!" Zoro protested. Luffy laughed at his best friend. That is what he gets for being distracted! He quickly snatched a piece of meat from Usopp's plate and swallowed it whole.

"Luffy! Give back my meat!" Usopp said as he started to launch peas at him. Sanji whacked Usopp for playing with their food and wasting it, before fawning over Robin and Nami.

"Thanks, Sanji," Nami said politely as she grabbed the piece of garlic bread from the basket.

"Whof els witjin aled thge bredffx?" Luffy asked as he continued to steal food. Robin whacked his hand with a book when he tried to touch her fish.

"Have table manners in front of the ladies!" Sanji scolded him and turned around, to fetch more dishes. "Patty messed up on the orders. Instead of ordering only a few dozens of dough, he needed ordering hundreds of it. The bread doesn't taste as good when stores in the freezer. Might as well give it all to this black hole!" Sanji then pointed a finger behind him at Luffy.

Considering that what was once baskets full of breads were reduced to crumbs, it was probably a smart move.

Luffy paused his eating when an idea occurred to him.

"Hey Sanji, can I have some bread for later?"

"Are you STILL hungry?"

"Nah. I just want to give it to someone!" Luffy said with a laugh. Everyone exchanged surprised looks at the idea of Luffy giving away his food, but shrugged. Someone could be anyone with Luffy.

"Fine, you shitty friend. Just finish your food and don't disturb the ladies," the cook stated as he placed a cigar in his mouth.

"Okay!" Luffy said with a grin. Food always cheers up the depressed! He means, who DOESN'T like food?!

~OoOo~

Of course his neighbor didn't. Luffy couldn't help but pout in disappointment. The man poked the basket he felt in front of the door warily, before making a face of total disgust.

Luffy's heart just about fell. His plan just crashed and burned.

For the next few days, Luffy watched from his window Torao feeding the birds with the bread. He didn't smile, but he looks kind of at peace.

Hopefully he was feeling a bit more happier?

His failure only drove his determination to get Torao to smile someday!

What could he do next?

~OoOo~

The women at the flower shops gave him a beautiful bouquet of beautiful flowers. They were colorful and bright. That is the reason why Luffy choose them.

He hoped these would cheer Torao up just a tiny bit.

His nose wrinkled at the thick smell of perfume coming from the florist. Wasn't that a bit strong? Luffy gagged at the thick stench. The strong smell of flowers and vanilla, with the hint of cinnamon, was much too strong. Luffy wouldn't be surprised if every inch of the shop was filled with the smell.

Luffy departed the shop sighing in content at the clean, fresh air. He tried to smell the flowers, but only the scent of the perfume lingered in the air. Luffy shrugged it off, deciding to leave the bouquet at the door again. Hopefully Torao would like this one a bit better.

~OoOo~

Luffy couldn't help but groan loudly. Seriously? How was HE supposed to know that the florist's perfume were all over the flowers?

His nose was rendered useless after that experience!

Of course, that didn't stop his grouchy neighbor from criticizing his gift.

He must have bad luck or something.

Seriously. He had NO idea that the stupid perfume reminded Torao about stupid flamingos or something!

Luffy groaned loudly as he flopped into his bed. Maybe he should ask for some help? He didn't like the idea though. He wanted to make Torao smile all by himself.

What was wrong with that? Was he being selfish?

The idea of a smiling Torao directed just at him floated into his mind. It made Luffy's heart best faster and made him nervous.

Was he sick? Maybe he should ask Chopper later.

~OoOo~

Nami dragged Luffy to shop for clothes. His clothes were comfortable, but old. He didn't see the point of changing them. Nami was stubborn as he was and refused to comply.

Did he mention how scary Nami can be sometimes? She promised Luffy some meat if he was cooperative.

As they were walking around, Luffy spotted a fluffy spotted scarf with matching gloves. It reminded Luffy of a certain handsome male, who would probably look even more handsome if he actually SMILED.

"Nami, can I buy that? It's on sale!" Luffy asked Nami who was counting up her money in her wallet. She glanced quickly at the item, before darting back down.

"Sure, but I am putting it on your debt later," she remarked. Luffy grinned at her.

"Thanks!"

~OoOo~

He should really think of these gifts through better. The fact that there was a reason why those items were on sale didn't occurs to him.

It won't his fault that they lived in a place that never rained or snowed! It was all the weather's fault, not his!

Maybe it was his fault though for forgetting it was in the middle of June.

Even if Torao liked his gift, he didn't show it because he never caught a glimpse of the male wearing it.

Luffy was starting to feel a bit defeated, but nothing would stop him! HE WOULD CREATE THE BEST GIFT THAT IT WOULD BLAST TORAO OUT OF THIS WORLD!

He pumped his fist in determination.

He could do this!

~OoOo~

Luffy was walking around, when he made a wrong turn and ended up at a dog kennel. He shrugged it off, deciding to take a look around.

It was there he saw the biggest, most cuddliest puppy he was ever seen.

It's name was Bepo.

Wasn't the saying that a dog was a man's best friend? Perhaps dogs would help cheer Torao up a bit more. Were dogs the solution the whole time?

Luffy decided to adopt the dog for his grouchy neighbor. Maybe the dog's friendliness, though a bit shy, would rub off on him.

~OoOo~

Luffy dropped Bepo off inside a little bed and wrote a note to Torao. He rang the doorbell and ran away, waiting. The next day, he saw Torao waking Bepo around with a small genuine smile directed at the dog.

Luffy felt so happy, but at the same time a bit devastated. Why was that?

He finally accomplished the mini mission he made for himself.

So why was he so sad?

~OoOo~

Luffy ran into Shachi and Penguin one day. They were exiting the elevator, when the two collided. The first thing Luffy did was obviously introduce himself to Torao's friends. He saw the three of them talk several times and the duo visited his neighbor sometimes.

"Who is Torao?" said a bewildered Shachi.

"He is about this tall and never smiles? He is a really cool guy though!" Luffy exclaimed as he gestured towards a guesstimate Torao height.

"Are you talking about Trafalgar Law?" Penguin tentatively asked. Luffy nodded eagerly.

"Oh. So that is what his name was! Shishishi. I still like Torao better though. I am his neighbor!" Luffy said with a grin. Shachi and Penguin traded looks of surprise.

"YOU are his neighbor!?" they blurted out in unison. "And you have nicknames for each other? What has Law been hiding from us? I thought you didn't know each other! LAW YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS OR ELSE!" Luffy laughed. They were funny. He liked them!

"Yep! Ya know Torao? He NEVER smiles! He is always so grumpy! I tried to leave him some gifts, but he didn't like any of them, besides Bepo! He is so picky!" Luffy said with a huff.

The two friends traded looks.

"You were the ones with all the gifts?" Penguin asked curiously. Luffy nodded. Yep, he was!

"Ya know, I have a great idea of a gift," Shachi said with a mischievous smile. "And you can help, Luffy. It would top anything you have given so far. Law would be so happy to receive this gift!"

Luffy paused, before nodding eagerly. How could he help?

~OoOo~

Law frowned as the texts he received. Penguin was texting him how he should be thankful for having a friend like him. Shachi was just saying you're welcome.

How strange. Bepo walked over to Law, and he couldn't help but resist his new best friend's cuteness. It was a surprise to find the dog at his front door (anything he found at his front door was a surprise. One time he found a mime there holding a piece of meat towards him. He obviously shut the door closed), but it was a pleasant surprise for sure.

Law couldn't help but wonder what was with all the weird gifts. Did he have an admirer or something?

When he opened the door, he certainly didn't expect to find his cute neighbor (whose he may or may have not been crushing on since the moment he saw him) standing in a suit with a card, saying date me.

All the texts suddenly made sense.

Law slammed his hand to his forehead. He really shouldn't have mentioned his crush to his best friends.

Too bad he was already gone when combined with the suit, the male gave a wide smile at him that put the sun to shame.

He gulped nervously. He was standing in a hoodie in front of a huge cutie.

"So, what's your name?" Law managed to get out. Might as well make the most of Penguin and Shachi's gift.

~OoOo~

Law felt Luffy snuggle with him. The two were underneath the blankets after watching a Netflix movie all night. Law felt content. He felt… happy.

Law smiled at at the younger boy wrapped in his arms, snoring the days away.

Luffy, on their first date, mentioned to him all the gifts he left him and Law was totally shocked.

Law smiled at the memory and kissed the boy on the head.

The best gift he couldn't received was Luffy's love. No gem or dog compared to the fact that this boy filled his life with happiness.

One thing for sure, from that first day forward, Law smiled everyday.

* * *

 **This is late and I'm tired. Sue me. I was planning to write T today too, but I feel much too drained to do it. I was busy with piano and tuition, so I didn't have time.**

 **If you are an admin for 10 Days of LawLu, have you received my submission of A yet? I already submitted it yesterday, but it hasn't been posted yet and I was wondering if I have to do it again.**

 **Pardon all mistakes. I am very tired, if you can't tell.**

 **Please review or leave kudos for my tired soul. I don't want this event to end.**

 **I don't own anything!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	10. T is for Timeless

_5 times time stopped for them, one time it didn't, before one time it did again._

1.

Luffy yawned as he swung his legs. He was bored! It was like an unofficial busy day, with everyone too busy to play. He could sneak in and steal some food from Sanji. Food always made things better. Sanji would probably kick him out again though.

Robin was reading something in the library, Nami was counting the treasure and didn't trust him to be around, Zoro was sleeping and he refused to play, Chopper was organizing the medicine, Usopp and Franky were discussing some interesting ideas to invent, Sanji was creating an amazing dessert (his mouth drooled at the thought), while Brook was humming as he steered the ship.

WAS NO ONE AVAILABLE!?

Luffy pouted at the thought. This was no fun.

Then, the idea occurred to him. Torao was on the ship too! Luffy grinned widely. His friend/ally ditched (roomed his way out since his crew was being stubborn and refused to leave him) his crew to go and do something by himself. When he was done, he asked them to pick him up.

Luffy grinned widely and immediately went to go find Torao.

"Toooorrraaaaaooooo!" Luffy yelled around as he opened doors. "Torao, where are you?"

In the distance, you could hear someone yelling at Luffy to shut up, but everyone knew that is a battle no one would win. Unless you had food. Then that would work.

"TORAO! LET'S PLAY!" Luffy screamed loudly as he kept throwing doors open and peeking inside them. Finally, one room contained the very man he was looking for, napping on the couch.

"I found you!" Luffy beamed as he ran up to his ally. The man was covering his eyes with his arm and groaned loudly.

"Luffy-ya, can you be quiet? I'm tired."

"Eh? That's boring!" Luffy huffed.

"What do you want me to do, then? Straw hat-ya, I'm exhausted. Am I denied a break?" Torao yawned loudly, teasing a bit, but mostly serious.

"Hmm," Luffy pondered. Well, he was kind of tired too after running around the ship all day. "I know then! Let's sleep together!"

"Huh!?" Torao threw his arm off his face. Wide eyes of shock greeted Luffy, but Luffy didn't really care. He threw himself on top of Law.

"Yay! Let's cuddle!" Luffy said with a wide grin.

"Luffy-ya, what the hell are you doing!?" Law gritted his teeth in annoyance. Luffy gave the older captain a weird out look.

"Sleeping with you, duh," he stated. Honestly, what did Torao THINK what he was doing? It didn't take a genius after he declared his intentions. He frowned. Was Law being stupid again?

"I know what you are doing! Why?" Law demanded fiercely.

"Why not? You cuddle with Bepo all the time."

"Cuddle? I use him as a pillow! There is a difference!" Law protested. Luffy chuckled. A flustered Law was kind of cute, though he would probably never say that outloud. Said male would be furious and probably cut off his arms and legs.

"I sleep with my brothers all the time, and my crew too. It's fine…" Luffy replied, before giving a loud yawn. "I'm tired. Let's sleep, Torao."

"But-" Law tried to protest, but the fuzzy feeling covered his mind. He decided to ignore Law. He was probably going to say something stupid again anyways. Sleeping with Law made Luffy content and at peace. He didn't want to leave the warmth.

Luffy made a soft count of content, before falling asleep.

He wished he could stay in this embrace forever.

2.

Luffy laughed loudly as he danced with all of his friends. The islanders danced with him joyfully and the party was in a flourish. Brook played his amazing music that just breathed life into the party. Zoro was participating in a drinking game, alongside that crewmate named Jeans Bart, against some of the males on the island. Everyone laughed loudly when one person after another dropped out.

Usopp was proclaiming his brave stories to the kids. "There was this one time where I was exploring this ship and saw some Marines coming. The fiends! I launched my brave weapon, only one slingshot and was armed with few ammunitions, but I took them all out…"

Robin and Nami watched the party from the side with a smile. They talked quietly and ate the delicious food. They both kept an eye on their resident doctor. Chopper was taking a short nap next to them after eating too much food.

"That is so SUPER!" Franky exclaimed when one of the adults were describing a ship they saw built by Galley-La Company and the cool included features in it.

"Give me the details!" one of the engineers from Law's crew demanded. The old man told them to slow down, but recounted his experience and what a brilliant ship it was.

"All you idiots, get your food!" Sanji called out as he did his magic and present a feast for the ideas. The islanders cheered and the party was in full swing.

It was really fun. Luffy tilted his head back and laughed loudly. This was one of his favorite part of beating up some enemy. Partying was the best!

Luffy noticed with a frown that a certain grumpy captain wasn't joining in the festivities. He darted his eyes around before finding the taller man watching from the shadows. He was sipping a drink, but just standing there.

This was a party and was just as much of a victory for Law as it was his own!

Luffy marched over there and grabbed his arm, maybe a bit too strong.

"Huh? Luffy-ya, what are you-" Torao started to protest. Luffy eagerly dragged the male to where everyone was dancing.

"Torao, dance with me!" Luffy said with a gleaming smile.

"I am not the dancin-" he continued to protest, but Luffy decided to ignore it. Law was stubborn, but he needed to relax sometimes too! Eventually, Luffy got the captain to have a blast.

Seeing the smile, no matter how small it was, on his face that made the allied captain a lot more handsome. It made all the fighting and pain worth it if he got to see that smile.

As the two danced and laughed through the night, it felt as if time just fell away and it was just the two of them. A greedy part of Luffy wished that time would just stop for the two of them so this moment would last forever.

3.

"Lami. Corazón," Law moaned in his sleep. He started to toss and turn on the deck. Luffy glanced at him worriedly.

They were supposed to be watching the stars, but Law feel asleep. Maybe Luffy did too, but that wasn't important. Luffy dragged the male onto the deck on a whim, so it was partially his fault for Law's restless dreams. Luffy did the first thing he could do when someone he knew was having a nightmare. He crawled over to the male and wrapped his arms around Law tightly.

He always liked the presence on someone by him when he was having a bad dream. It reminded him of sleeping with his brothers when he was a kid. Being alone was the worse. Some demons you couldn't fight anymore, but would haunt you for the rest of your life.

Like the dying body of your brother in your arms. Luffy knew Law's been through a lot. He just hoped that the male remembered he wasn't alone. Some battles you didn't have to fight by yourself, even nightmares.

When his friend slowly started to relax in his arms, Luffy gave a relieved sigh. Seeing the peaceful look on the captain's face, Luffy selfishly wished that he could keep the male all to himself. He didn't want Torao to leave again and go back to his crew, sailing somewhere faraway. Law was a treasure in itself and Luffy, like meat, wanted him forever.

He knew that was silly, but was it wrong to dream? Law was happier to do his own thing, and Luffy his, but it was harder and harder to depart from the male each time.

Law did stupid things to him. Law made his face warm and think weird thoughts, like how beautiful his eyes were.

Was something wrong with him?

Luffy shook the thought away and decided to snuggle into Law's chest. Such thoughts he could ponder later. For now, he would take in this moment.

Trapped inside their own world where time stopped, the two captains snuggled under the stars.

When the crew found the two napping on the deck, they would be puzzled about why, but that was their own secret and theirs alone.

(And the story about how when Law woke up and why he didn't remove himself from Luffy's embrace, or the interesting thoughts he pondered about his ally as they slept together… Well, that was a story in itself.)

4.

"Law, why did you call me?" Luffy asked curiously as he bounced up and down on the captain's bed. The captain's room was probably one of the more bigger rooms on the submarine. Next to the bed was a huge bookshelf that Robin would probably like too.

"Stop moving, Straw hat-ya," Law reprimanded him. Luffy scowled at the male. He wanted to know already! Law rolled his eyes at him, but since when did he care?

"C'mon!" Luffy whined as if a child. Law groaned and slapped his head. He muttered something that Luffy couldn't understand really.

"Here, okay? Just close your eyes while I go get something," Law said slowly. Luffy frowned at the orders, but complied. He was very curious, okay!?

He was practically ready to jump off the bed when he felt something square shaped in his hand that was beating.

Even an idiot could piece together what it was.

Luffy opened his eyes and gasped at the beating heart he held in his hands. It was so interesting to look at. A real organ in his hands! This is why Torao's powers were the coolest! Maybe Luffy was just a tad bit too excited and gave it a light squeeze.

Law flinched in pain and hissed. Luffy froze in shock.

"Oops," he apologized. He didn't mean to hurt Law.

"Was this a really good idea?" Law muttered out loud to himself. Luffy shrugged at the words. It was too late for regrets and this was really cool. Of course this was a good idea!

Luffy was still a bit confused. What was the actual point of all of this?

Despite not knowing why he was here, Luffy observed the object in his hands. This was Law's heart. He was holding his ally's heart in his very own hands.

The thought that Law trusted Luffy enough to show him his heart made Luffy really giddy. He wanted to keep his organ all to himself. He wanted to keep Law all to himself. Too bad he couldn't though. There was no way to keep this heart or Law with him at all times.

Wait a minute! There was a way to keep Law by his side at all times!

"Torso, let's switch hearts!" Luffy proclaimed.

"What?" Law replied with a dumbfounded expression.

"I said let's switch hearts!" he said with a beaming grin at his idea. Why didn't he think of this earlier?"

"Why should we?" Law countered back.

"Because it would be cool!" he insisted. Imagine having someone else's heart inside you. That sounded awesome!

"So you want me to give you my heart because it would be cool. Of course. Why not?" the older man stated sarcastically. Luffy frowned at the words. He had this feeling though that Law was protesting for another reason, and maybe wasn't as opposed to it as he pretended to be.

Luffy decided to trust his instincts as always.

"C'mon, Torao! Let's do it!" Luffy begged the older man. Law sighed and slapped his hand to his face. He moved his fingers to peek at him.

"You are just going to keep bugging me to do it till you agree, aren't you?" the yellow-eyed man asked bluntly. Luffy nodded.

"Yep, I will. You will eventually agree. I mean, I am very persistent and stubborn when it comes to things I want!" Luffy declared.

"Don't I know it?" Law muttered. "I mean, I have listened to all of your crew's stories of how they joined. Each one is crazier than the next. I wonder if it is possible for you guys to not arrive at an island, makes some friends, and beat up the bad guys? Ya know, I remember Franky's recount a few days ago. You almost ripped off Robo-ya's private parts. Befitting way of torture though. I will give you guys that. Don't get me started on the rest."

Luffy shrugged.

"That was all Robin's idea. I still wanted Franky to be a man when he joined though," he told him. "Anyway, about that heart switching…?"

"Fine. You might flinch a bit though," Law warned him as he used Scalpel to take Luffy's heart out. Then, he pressed his own heart to where the empty spot in Luffy's chest was.

Luffy winced at the switching, but felt Law's heart pound in his chest. It felt even better than he imagined.

It felt like it belonged there all of this time.

Luffy felt his heart pounding in Law's hand increase as all of these factors coming into play. Being with Law and the man's heart in his chest made everything more and more amazing.

As Law placed Luffy's heart in his chest, his heart pounded with anticipation. Law blinked in surprise at the change. Then, much to Luffy's surprise, the man started to blush.

The heart in his chest started to beat rapidly and made Luffy feel on top of the world. This was the best feeling in the world!

"I like your heart. I'm keeping it!" Luffy exclaimed. He hugged his chest and felt Law's heart skip a beat. What did that mean?

"You are just going to keep it anyway," Law teased him. Luffy smirked at Law. He noticed that he didn't really put up a fight. He didn't mind that Luffy was going to keep his heart. Essentially, his life is in his hands. Law would've protested if he really minded Luffy keeping his heart.

Did that mean what he thought it meant?

"Of course!" Deciding that the rapid beating of Law's heart was exactly what he thought it was, Luffy yanked Law onto the bed as that they were both sitting. He hugged the male tightly and inhaled the wonderful smells in the clothing. Law smelled like the ocean, a bit of smoke, and a hint of cinnamon. There were other scents too, but Torao smelled absolutely divine.

The heart in Law's chest and his own started to pound faster in sync.

"I'm going to keep you too," he muttered into Law's chest. He didn't need to look up to see his reaction. The organ in his chest provided all of the answers.

"What does that mean?" Law sputtered in surprise. He smirked at the idea of the flustered captain. It was a great feeling to know that he was the reason for Law being so surprised and the racing of his heart.

"It means, I am keeping you and your heart forever," he answered with a muffled reply. The older man groaned at the reply.

"I mean why?" he exasperated.

"Torao," Luffy asked ignoring the question.

"What?"

"If we exchanged hearts, that means we are together forever through life and death. If I die, you die. We are stuck together for life now!" he announced. A light pink painted Law's cheeks. It was a beautiful thing. The sight made Luffy's heart soar, and Law's heart wasn't helping to calm that feeling.

"Don't put it like that!" he hissed at him. Luffy ignored him.

"Does that mean we are married?" he asked. The blush deepened to a bright red. Law ducked his head away shyly. Luffy chuckled at the sight. It was wonderful.

"We haven't even dated!" Law protested meekly.

"Why don't we start now?" Luffy asked, slightly teasing the older man.

"Fine!" he huffed and turned away from Luffy. Luffy laughed at the sight and tackled the man so that they were laying on the bed. He wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend and felt the comfort of the embrace.

Both of their hearts pounded together simultaneously while engulfed in the warm embrace of his boyfriend.

Time froze as the new couple snuggled while making small talk.

It was perfect.

5.

Luffy observed a married couple talking on the island. They talked while holding hands, their matching wedding rings glinted in the light. That was a proof of their bond and how they were tied together for life.

He played around with the idea, as he looked down at his hand being held by Law.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be more excited? This is the first time I've seen you since you became the Pirate King. Didn't you want to celebrate again since I couldn't celebrate with you the first time?" his boyfriend asked him. "What do you want to do for your party?"

The idea hit him as hard as Sanji's kicks.

"I know! Let's get married!" Luffy decided. Law stopped completely at the sudden idea.

"What-why-huh-what!? We haven't even gotten engaged!" a shocked Law said. Luffy shrugged at the idea. That wasn't really a problem for them.

"We are pirates. We don't really care for traditions. If you want to get engaged, why don't we get engaged right now?" he asked. Law sighed with compliance. He should've gotten used to Luffy's ways of things after dating for how long?

"This is exactly like when we first started dating." It actually was. Maybe that was why it felt kind of like Deja Vu to him. It brought back some good memories. Luffy smiled at the thought and squeezed his boyfriend's hands. Fond memories of spending time together flooded into his mind. That only strengthened his resolve to get married.

"So, what is your answer?" Luffy bumped his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Fine. Why not? I mean, you might do something stupid as always and get both of us killed. Might as well. What do we have to lose? Let's get married today!" Law conceded.

"Not today! We have to invite all my friends!" he protested. It was no party if all of his friends weren't here to celebrate!

"ALL of your friends, Luffy-ya?" his newly engaged boyfriend asked in disbelief. "Do you know how many calls you have to make in order to do that!? Plus, is there a place to hold that many people?"

Luffy paused at the thought.

"Good point. We should probably start planning. Let's meet up with everyone else and announce our engagement!" Luffy decided.

"Huh!? Now!? Can't you just pause for a second?" Law groaned at how fast this was all going. Luffy ignored all of the words coming out of Law's mouth. He had a goal right now and that was getting married to this man! He picked up protesting Law as he slinged shot to his ship. Law was yelling at him all of the way.

~OoOo~

It was a rowdy wedding, with all of their friends, containing crews of pirates, a mermaid princess, giants, the second most beautiful woman in the world attending (Law wasn't very pleased nor was Zoro overall for that matter when the cook was gushing over all the women), every strange person you could envision Luffy liking, while Garp was a mixture of crying and yelling about marrying a pirate.

Brook was the priest and asked all the women to show their panties, while Zoro didn't even bother dressing up. Sanji wasn't really happy about that. The First Mate was holding his swords and Bepo stood by Law's side.

Shachi and Penguin were complaining over all the noises about their captain's choice as the Best Man. Franky was crying and Robin was patting his back. Chopper was the Flower Boy and the rest of the Straw hats (and most of the guests) were joining Franky in his tear fest. Bartolomeo was also sobbing his eyes out. Sabo was too, but he would fiercely deny it.

All in all, it was exactly the type of wedding you would envision with this gang.

It was rowdy, noisy, festive, chaotic, and just perfection for the two of them.

When the two kissed, that moment was timeless. It was something they could relive over and over again, forgetting about all their problems in the world. Their hearts overflowed with joy and could be felt by the other.

Time stopped just for the two of them that moment and all was well.

 **1.**

"No, this can't be right," Law choked out. He felt water building in his eyes, but he didn't bother to try to push it away. He didn't need to stay strong in front of his husband. Luffy already saw him at his weakest one point, and Law him.

They both saw each other so vulnerable in moments that they won't even show their own crew, but only each other. They pieced each other back together everytime. Using each other and their crews, they kept smiling. That is what made them happy and the drive to keep living.

How was Law supposed to live without him?

Luffy touched Law's trembling hands with a surprising amount of care. He traced the simple gold ring that feels like they changed only a while ago.

"It is what it is," Luffy said simply. The feeling of pure rage ran up Law's spine and his blood boiled at that simple phrase. It wasn't a simple "It is what it is," type of thing. It was so much more than that. It was so much more messy, complicated, and completely and utterly heart wrenching.

He knew that his heart was beating erratically in Luffy's chest, while Luffy's heart was only a steady, calming beat. Luffy had time to come to terms with this new revelation. Law didn't till his husband came back from Drum Island after talking with the brilliant doctor that mentored Chopper, and his own ship doctor himself. Luffy came for an examination. He told Law he would understand everything if he checked his body.

Law was confused, but did what he asked.

He really wish he hadn't.

That rhythmic slow beat in his chest was so much more different that his own heart. It was the complete opposite of how Law was feeling. There were times when that heart calmed him or made him really happy when it fluttered, but never before had he felt so betrayed by it.

"This isn't fair!" Law yelled as he grabbed Luffy's shoulders. Those bright eyes that were filled with life just looked so much sadder, as if the world was pointed hit grays. They were once filled with rebellion against the world that made Law's body shiver in excitement, but now were only filled compliance with his fate.

This had to be a nightmare. That was the only explanation.

Luffy-ya couldn't possibly be… dying.

His husband couldn't leave him and die. Not like his family. Not like his classmates. Not like the rest of his town. Not like Corazón. Why did everyone he love always keep get ripped away from him in the worst ways possible?

Luffy always seemed to take everything you know, and flip it upside down. There was never a quiet moment with the Pirate King. He was always filled with life. Luffy was his anchor in this world.

He couldn't lose his husband like he lost everyone else.

"Law, this is an incurable disease. I am going to die soon. There is no way to delay it. It is evitable. All those years ago, when I was dying from poison, I gave up several years of my life. It was my price to pay, but I don't regret it," Luffy said earnestly.

What was worst for Law, was that he knew that the idiot was completely serious. Luffy was dying from a disease that neither he nor the best doctors in the world could cure. The seemingly unkillable who defied everything and everyone in the world was going to die of a _disease_. Not drowning by idiocy, or persistent Marines, but a stupid disease.

It was so ironic that Law wanted to laugh and sob at the same time.

"I'm just glad I met you and the rest of my nakama," his dying husband stated with a genuine smile. "I don't regret my life. I'm… going to disband my crew soon."

Law couldn't trust himself to speak.

"I want them to be free. I want them to keep living," Luffy said slowly.

Law already knew the words that were going to come out of his beloved stubborn husband's mouth before he said it.

"I… want you to keep living. In order to do that," Luffy paused and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, before sticking out his hand. He said the words that would stab Law over and over again for the rest of his life. "I need back my heart. We need to exchange back."

Law wouldn't even deny crying by this point.

"Perhaps we can do something to extend you life," he blurted out in desperation. He could bare imagine a life without Luffy.

Luffy growled loudly. He knew what Law was talking about. Anger and frustration curled in his stomach at the thought. "Don't you even THINK about doing that surgery, Torao! I want you to live, not to die! I don't want immortality or anything. I just want those I love to be happy! Don't do something stupid."

"How can I be happy without you?" Law croaked sadly. Luffy's anger drained away and he gave a tight hug to his husband. Law cried on his shoulder, but Luffy only hugged him tighter.

Luffy just smiled sadly. "Live for your crew. Live for those who cared about you and still do. Live for me. Live for yourself, Torao. Stop being an idiot," Luffy simply replied as if it was that easy.

If it only was.

Law was crying the whole way, and maybe Luffy was too. Maybe his husband wasn't as strong as he acted and was just as sad as him. He couldn't tell with eyes blinded by the tears as he ripped himself from Luffy's warm embrace and used his room to make the switch.

The rapid beating of his own heart just felt so foreign in his chest. As it it wasn't his own. It didn't belong there. It never did. Only Luffy's heart belong in his chest. He already missed the organ that would pump really fast when the reckless man was fighting, or slowly and calming when the rambunctious pirate was sleeping.

In the darkness of Law's room, the two captains traded their hearts once again. It was the same act that started their relationship all those years that would now end it.

~OoOo~

Law felt tears pouring from his eyes from the shadows of the building. The rain disguised his tears, but his crew already knew how he felt.

He shouldn't be here. The rest of the Straw hat pirates, after sorrowfully dissolving, were ordered by their captain to stay as far away as possible when Luffy gave himself up to the Marines. He also firmly told them to keep living and live out their dreams, wherever they find them.

"Captain's last orders," Luffy said firmly. Law was there too. Not one person wasn't crying at the last order that would ever exit Luffy's mouth. They all knew it was coming. Law knew in advance, and Chopper knew because of the tests.

It didn't make reality any less harsher though.

He really shouldn't be here. He was a Yonko. Luffy told him to stay far away.

Neither of them were really the type to obey orders though.

"Captain…" his mink crewmate said. Only a few of his crew members were with him, ready to comfort Law. The rest were in the submarine, ready to leave. Most of them couldn't watch the Pirate King get executed. They couldn't bare to see the man that would become like a second captain to them, be ripped away from them and from Law.

Law couldn't watch it either, but he forced himself to. He had to.

This was the last chance he would get to ever see Luffy.

Luffy gave a huge smile to the crowd as he spoke about his experiences and how you could live out your dreams. He declared loudly about One Piece and how that treasure would change your world, like it did his. Most people thought Luffy was talking about riches. Law knew One Piece was so much more than that.

It wasn't just a treasure. It was something that would spark so many dreams, like it did Luffy's. Like it did Law's, or that annoying bastard named Kidd.

Law felt his heart shatter when Luffy declared that One Piece was out there and the next person had to find it to get a treasure beyond imagination.

"THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME EVERYONE!" Luffy yelled so loud that he shook Law's heart. It was a distant echo of the words Ace told Luffy when he died. The rain and tears blinded his vision, but he focused on the scene. His heart was breaking so much, but he had to hold it together. He had to do it for Luffy and his crew.

Then the executioners stabbed Luffy through the heart.

A familiar straw hat fluttered against the wind, before flying into Law's hands by mere luck. No one really noticed the hat, but only the body of the once great and powerful Pirate King. They should've, for it was the last piece of the man that Law loved that would remain.

Law clutched the hat tightly and hugged it. Perhaps someday he would pass it on like Shanks did for Luffy, however, he needed this moment to grieve. This hat was all the Law had left of the Pirate King. He could hear the distant worries of his crewmates, who were also crying, but they were only background noises.

Never before had he wished so hard for time to go back or perhaps move forward. Part of him wished he could relive the times he spent with his dead husband, but the other part of him knew he had to keep living. For Luffy.

Why should he keep living though when all he wanted to do was die?

Even though they traded hearts all those days ago, it still felt as if Luffy held his heart inside his chest because his heart died along aside Luffy that moment, like it should've.

 **1.**

Law was reading a book in a café. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at all the noise inside the place. The shop wasn't far from his campus, but his usual shop was closed down for renovations. He liked the store because it was calming. He could really focus there on his studies. In this random shop he had come across, it was so...festive.

Perhaps festive wasn't the right word. Maybe crazy?

The kitchen was in utter chaos. Both a man named Sanji and Nami were yelling at someone named Zoro who was napping on the job (and was also sleep talking. Nami then started to exclaim how she doesn't want her employee to dream about getting into Sanji's pants and to get it over with already, which both males fiercely denied), while the cashier was talking about how he climbed the Eiffel Tower using octopus suction cups.

One of the barista was yelling super everytime he made a cup of coffee (or anything, really), while the woman was casually talking about how to break someone's neck to get the quickest death.

And that was just the beginning. Don't even get him STARTED on the gentleman who was asking to see all the ladies' parties.

This was place was asking for headaches, yet part of him didn't exactly mind for some reason. Some part of him was screaming to stay and wait for something. It was that same part that seemed to be missing his whole life and made him feel kind of empty. It felt even more empty when his family died in a car crash, but that part was yelling at him to just wait for a few moments.

Wait for what though?

As if on que, a waiter stumbled and spilled some ice tea on Law's shirt. He swore loudly as he stood in surprise. He then turned to glare at the waiter, but certainly wasn't expecting to see the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen or the brightest smile that put all the shining stars in the sky to shame.

What was he becoming, some kind of sap? He shook his head at the thoughts to stare at the young male waiter who wore a straw hat and scandals, despite it probably being against dress code.

"Opps. Sorry. Wasn't looking!" the male said with a sheepish smile. "Was your book ruined?"

Law glanced down, taking the excuse to look away from the teen, or else he would never stop looking. He picked up his book and inspected it.

"Nope, it's good," Law replied with relief. Who knows what he would without this book. It was his only excuse to ignore Shachi's and Penguin's begging to go clubbing with them. (Ya know that gigantic book I borrowed? Yeah, that one. I need to finish it before I return it or else fines. Bye.) Those two didn't need to know that Law bought this book with his own money, and it would be such a waste for it to be ruined.

"Oh. Good. I am currently broke, and Nami would make me pay her back to buy that book and double that if I angered a customer," the waiter said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, luckily for you, I am not the angry, but you could at least pay me back," Law suddenly, not thinking about his words. He wanted this teenager by his side forever. He didn't want to let him go. That was very selfish of him, yes, but it was as if the missing puzzle piece in his life suddenly clicked after this.

He was being reckless unlike usual, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Huh? With what? Didn't I just tell you I was broke?" the waiter said with a confused frown.

"How about you pay me back by introducing yourself and allowing me to take you on a date?" Law offered with a nervous smile. Meanwhile, his palms were sweaty and his hands were shaking. He hoped the male wouldn't turn him down. If so, Law didn't know what he would do. It was as if he was living for this moment, waiting all this time.

"Hmm. Why not! I like you. My name's Monkey. D Luffy. Nice to meet you!" Luffy exclaimed cheerfully and stuck out his hand.

Law sighed with relief as he grabbed that hand.

"The name's Trafalgar Law. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Law replied.

Luffy frowned, before smiling. "Nice to meet you, Torao!"

Law also frowned, but his heart fluttered at the nickname.

"It is Trafalgar, not Torao."

"Nah. I like Torao better," he said with a huge grin and laugh. Law's heart did backflips at the pleasant sound and wouldn't stop racing. He hoped he would never let go of Luffy's hand ever again.

He wished at the moment, time would stop and he could remain by Luffy's side forever.

Funny, really. Though neither of the two knew it, sometimes certain bonds, friendship or love, are really timeless and can transcend even space, death, or even time. Some things are just fated to happen.

It was just a fact that certain things were just inevitable, and this reunion after hundreds of years was one such example.

FIN

* * *

 **Holy cow. What can you say when this is all said and done? This is certainly late, but I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Because being delayed from finals, this had to postponed, but I made it extra long just for you guys~ Might as well go out with a bang! This is by far my longest submission so far: a bit over 6000 words. My longest was R is for Reply, but that contained a lot of repeats of names since it was in a texting format. This is ALL story. Oh my One Piece. That is a lot. Your welcome, I hope!**

 **TBH, I had many ideas for these scenes, for example an actually proposal or Shanks dying, or that ending scene with either the following: Law passing on the hat, taking care of someone that was their kid or reminded Law of Luffy, or reuniting after death. Stuff like that, but then decided eh. Why not make this a technical AU like all my other submissions! So Reincarnation it is! My submissions for HEART were all from Luffy's POV, but I kind of changed it up towards the end because Law's perspective after his husband died and reuniting. Was it good?**

 **I just want to say that I REALLY enjoyed participating in this event, and hope I can do this next year again! Someone tell me when this is going on again!**

 **10 Days of LawLu is an event that allowed all these talented people to gather together and dedicate everything to their favorite two people. So I must thank all the admins and organizers who made this event possible, as well as all the people who participated. It was a blast along side you!**

 **Since right now I am screaming about a new KH3 trailer that came out of nowhere, I will cut this short. Again, don't own anything so disclaimer is right here!**

 **Thank you everyone for everything and I hoped you enjoyed reading my submissions!**

 **PLEASE drop a review or some kudos. It would mean a lot to me!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
